Darkness Around Me
by The Reaper Only
Summary: It s been years since the Fall, Everyone in SEES move on, including Minako. She lost her brother and the boy she love. Now her daughter Akane Arisato is the only reminder of her boyfriend Ryoji. There wasn't a single shadow since the incident in inaba, but that was about to change soon... Darkness was around the corner and the target was Akane.
1. Prologue: A mistake?

**This is my first fanfiction about persona and my fourth fanfic, i hope you enjoy it XD i don´t speak english so if some of the words are bad spell, let me know :D**

 ** _Sumary: It's been years since the Fall, Everyone in SEES move on, including Minako. She lost her brother and the boy she love. Now her daughter Akane Arisato is the only reminder of her boyfriend Ryoji. There wasn't a single shadow since the incident in inaba, but that was about to change soon... Darkness was around the corner and the target was Akane._**

* * *

 **Prologue:** A mistake?

Before December 31, Ryoji Mochizuki appear in the dorm looking for Minako Arisato. Luckly there wasn't anyone else in the dorm besides her. Ryoji was in love with Minako and he want to spend more time with her before he disappear from this world.

Minako was sitting alone in her room, finishing her homework. She was tired of all the homework, she wanted to go out and do something else. She wanted to spend more time with Yukari and Mitsuru, maybe talk with Fuuka, play with Koromaru, train with Akihiko, Helping Ken with his homework (maybe not), play videogames with Junpei and hang with her brother Makoto. But today she was wasting her time finishing homework, she wasn't paying attention to it because she was thinking about Ryoji. She spend a lot of time with him and she wanted to talk to him again. She missed their talks, Ryoji open up to her a lot and Minako discover that they have a lot in common. In the last days she start to see him different, not like the new transfer that hit on every girl he saw. She saw him as a carrying person, someone kind, someone to trust... someone she loved.

Minako had made her decision, she was going to fight no matter what. She want to live, she was going to fight for the future. Even if she die trying, she don't regret anything at all. She enjoy her time with SEES and she love the friends she made this year. She doesn't care about the Social Links, She really care about her friends. She share the power with Makoto, the _Wild Card_ , they always fight together in Tartarus and in the nights of full moon. One alone can't do anything but the two could take down anything that stand in their way. Minako was finishing when she heard a knock from her door. She sigh and get up of the chair to open the door, before open it she ask who was it.

"Who is it?" She ask with a tired tone

"... It's me, Ryoji" Minako's eyes widen when she heard his voice didn't waste time, she open the door, drag him to her room and close the door behind them

"Ryoji, what are you doing here?!" Minako was happy to see him again but nervous at the same time

"... I'm here to see you, Minako" He said with a smile on his face

"M-me?"

"Yes, Minako i want to spend time with you. We didn't get the time for Nyx's awakening and the world will end in a matter of weeks. That's why i want to spend time with you today"

"W-why Ryoji?" Deep down she knows the answer

"Minako... i love you" He confess

"A-Are you sure, Ryoji?" Minako was blushing

"I am, Minako. I want to be with you today, only you" Ryoji got closer to her

"Ryoji..." Minako hug Ryoji and didn't let go of him

"I love you too, Ryoji. I want you here, i don't want you to go, please stay here by my side" Minako said with tears in her eyes, she lean on Ryoji and kiss him. He return the kiss, the kiss start to get more passionate and eventually the two lovers fall in the bed. Ryoji stop for a moment, he wanted to spend time with her but not like this. This was too soon for them. "Ryoji, i made my decision... i'm going to fight no matter what. That's why if we die facing Nyx i don't want to have any regret" They spend the night together, they were careful so no one heard them in the middle of the night...

* * *

 ** _January 15, 2010_**

Minako was in school with Makoto, Junpei, Yukari and Aegis. It was lunchtime and everyone was eating Takoyashi, except aegis of course. Minako was about to eat but she start to feel sick out of nowhere. Makoto notice that, Junpei as well.

"Hey Mina-tan what happen? Are you feeling sick?" Junpei ask

"I think so..."

"Minako, did you eat something weird for breakfast?" Makoto was concern about his sister

"I don´t think so, i just drink tea..."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse office" Said Yukari

" _NO WAY!_ Edogawa will make me drink that awful drink again and-" Minako suddenly stop, she touch her stomach and cover her mouth "I-I'm going to-" She got up and run to the bathroom as quick as possible. Everyone run after her, Yukari and Aegis enter the bathroom with her while Junpei and Makoto stay in the hallway.

"Minako are you okay?" Yukari ask to her best friend. Minako breath heavily

"... Yukari, do i look okay?" Minako ask

"mmm, no?"

"Then, don´t ask!" Minako yell at her, Aegis was glaring at her "Aegis... what happen? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Minako, there´s something weird on you..." Yukari and Minako look at her

"Weird? Like What?" Minako ask

"I detect something in you that it appear to be disturbing your sistem"

"Really? where?" Aegis get closer to her and point at her womb

"There" Minako stay still for a moment, then it hit her. Her eyes widen.

"Maybe she eat something that make her sick, Right Minako?" Yukari ask. Minako look at the ground for a moment before answering

"Maybe, I don´t know Yukari" Minako lied to her "Just to be sure. I´m going to see a doctor... a real doctor" She didn't want to go to the nurse office again. She came out of the bathroom and went straigh to Makoto.

"Makoto, could you come with me to the hospital. I'm still feeling sick" She said and Makoto nodded

"Of course, Let's go now. Junpei could you say to Ms. Toriumi that we need to go to the hospital?" Makoto ask to Junpei

"Sure, no problem" Makoto and Minako take their backpacks and went to the hospital.

* * *

Makoto was sitting on a chair in the hallway while a doctor was examining his sister in the next room. He was bored as hell so he take out his MP3 and start to listen music. The doctor came out of the room and tell him to enter. Makoto enter and saw Minako sitting in front of the doctor's desk, Makoto sit next to her and the doctor sit in his desk. He stay in silence for a moment.

"Well, after looking at your sister, i only have one word to tell you... congratulations" He said

"... What?" Makoto was confuse

"Your sister is pregnant, Makoto" Makoto's eyes widen like he just saw death itself. He turn to see his sister, she just smile at him nervously. "Well, i can give you some advice if you want. In the meantime i want you, Minako, to come here once a month for a checkup" Said the doctor while writting on a paper

"Yes, doctor" She answer and look at Makoto. He didn't move at all, he was like a stone.

"That will be all, i will see you the next month" The twins get out of the hospital, Makoto break the silence as soon they were outside.

"Who" He said

"What?"

"Who's the father?" Makoto was serious.

"... Promise me that you won't get mad" Minako was nervous

"I'm mad now, Minako. You're pregnant, i need to know who's the father now!" He yell for the first time to his twin sister. Minako look at the ground, wanting to end this quickli but the words didn't come out of her mouth. Makoto wait for her to answer. Finally, she sigh and answer.

"... Ryoji"

"What?!"

"You wanted to know, don't you?!" She yell at him " _IT'S RYOJI_ " Makoto shut up for a moment and just stay still. A couple of minutes pass by "M-makoto? are you okay?" Minanko ask. Without warning he hug her, Minako gasped.

"For a moment... i thought it was just a random guy, Minako. When did it happen?" He ask with tears coming out of him

"Before the last time we saw it, he came to my room. I make him stay with me that night because i didn't want to have any regret if we lose against Nyx..." she was crying "i'm so sorry, Makoto. I screw up. It was my fault, not his... Mine"

"Shh, you didn't screw up"

"You're not mad at me?" Minako look at him with tear falling down from her eyes

"At the beginning i was... Ryoji, huh? i can't believe it" He start to laugh a little

"Yeah... to tell you the truth, i'm scared" Minako look at the sky "I don't know what to do"

"Of cours, everyone is scared. If we lose we die, if we win you'll take care of a baby by the end of the year"

"Will you help me?"

"Of course, Minako... i will"

"You promise me?"

"I promise"

* * *

 ** _January 31, 2010 (Velvet Room)_**

"Minako, I'll go" Makoto said to his sister after gaining the Power of the Universe, Minako gain it too but they realize that Nyx cannot be defeat it... there was only one way to stop it. Makoto make a decision.

"No, Makoto i have to go too" Said Minako on the verge of tears

"We both know that there's no return from this, i'll end this. Right Here and now"

"Please, no! I need you, Makoto. You promise me!" She yell at him. Igor, Elizabeth and Theodore watch as Minako fall on her knees, begging to her brother to take her with him. Theodore didn't want to watch the scene, Elizabeth couldn't stop looking and Igor close his eyes, just hearing Minako's beg.

"... Sorry, Minako" The elevator stop and the doors open "This is my stop... don't follow me, you need to take care of your baby"

"Please... i don't want to be alone!" Makoto hug her and whisper to her ear

"You're not alone, you'll never will" He turn around and walk away to the light "Tell the baby... that his uncle loved him" Makoto enter to the light and everything went white. That was the last time Minako set foot on the Velvet Room...

* * *

 ** _March 6, 2010_**

After Makoto's funeral, Minako call everyone to the lounge. She was going to tell them about her being pregnant, they need to know it was now the third month and the baby was starting to grow. She saw their faces, they were tired and sad about the lost of their leader and best friend. She breath and start the reunion.

"I call you all here today because i have to talk to you about something"

"What happen, Mina-tan?" Junpei ask. He was tired and just want to lay down on a bed, the same can be said about everyone else

"Sorry Minako, but i don't think we are in our best condition to heard anything" Mitsuru said to her

"Actually is very important and... it can't wait any longer" Minako was shaking

"Minako, what happen? you´re shaking" Fuuka said concerned

"Okay here goes... guys, i'm pregnant" All the eyes were now on her

"What?!" Akihiko yell

"Seriously?!" Junpei couldn't believe it

"How?" Ken asked

"I'm not going to answer that, Ken" Minako said

"Minako Arisato, is it true?" Mitsuru get up of the chair and ask with a serious tone. Minako was nervous but she gather courage to say it

"Yes... it's true"

"I see... who's the father?" Mitsuru ask

"... Ryoji" She answer and everyone eyes widen

"Ryoji?! i-i mean... What?" Junpei almost jump about of the chair "When?!"

"Before December 31... he came to the dorm. No one was here"

"And what he just came in and... and... you know" Junpei was angry

"No!... i was the one who want it" Minako look at the ground while she say it

"What?"

"I didn't want to have regrets and i love Ryoji so..."

"I thought you were smarter than this" Said Junpei. Minako got angry

"Say whatever you want, Junpei. Makoto Promise me to help me out with this, to be with me, to get through it... but now he's gone, my only family is gone. That's why i want to ask you all... if i could have some support here. I'm alone now..." Everyone remain silent "I see... everyone will keep quiet. Do whatever you want then" Minako stand up and went to her room

"Mina-tan!" Junpei was about to follow her but Yukari stop him

"Leave her, Junpei" Yukari say

"What? Are we going to leave her now?"

"No... but this was a bomb" Said Fuuka

"She's right... i'll make some preparations" Mitsuru get up and walk away "I won't leave the sister of my boyfriend in this situation, he won't forgive me if i give her the cold shoulder. She need our support, now more than ever. She lost her brother, her only family. She need us" Mitsuru go to see Minako.

"Mitsuru's right... we need to be there for Minako" Akihiko said to everyone

"Let's go and see her, we need to apologies to her" Fuuka get up and follow mitsuru, everyone do the same. Junpei and Aegis were the only ones in the lounge

"What would say Makoto?" Junpei ask to Aegis

"He'll remain silence and do the right thing, he was there for her... it's our turn to be there for her now, for Makoto. We own him after all"

"You're right, let's go Aegis" Said Junpei. Aegis go to the stairs. Junpei was alone in the lounge, he take out his cellphone, there was a picture of him, Makoto, Minako and Ryoji "I didn't expect things to go this way, guys... Don't worry, Makoto. I'll take care of your sister. Ryoji, i'll protect your son" He promise. Even if he can't be there for them, everyone on S.E.E.S will take care of Minako and the baby...


	2. 19 years Later

**I always wanted to make a fanfic of persona, since i play it for the first time. Later i play the others, i like persona 3 the most, second is persona 2, then persona 4 and last persona revelations. I also like Devil survivor, the first one, i hate the second (it was a waste).  
Anyway, please enjoy and thanks for the ones that are following the story XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : 19 years later

It was April and school has begun, everyone was excited to assist one more year to Gekkoukan High School. Even Akane Arisato, although she's not excited to participate in class. All that she cares about was the Music Club, she is the president of the club and the best guitar player in school, she also sings pretty well. That's why she's one of the more popular girls in school, that and her appearance. She has long black hair that reaches her lower back, her eyes were bright red and her face is "like an Angel" like all the boys describe it. They also talk about her body behind her back, she hears them though but ignore it.

She doesn't care about her looks, she doesn´t even try to put some makeup. Everyone enters the Auditorium to hear the Director´s speech, Akane didn´t care about that so she takes her headphones and listen to her MP3 player. Slowly she begins to close her eyes to take a little nap, until someone touches her shoulder from behind. She turns around, it was Misaki Takeba. She was almost exactly like her mother, but she had a long hair instead of short and her eyes were dark blue.

"Don´t sleep, Arisato" She said with a serious tone. Akane just shrugs

"... Sorry, but this is boring. I´ll take a nap, wake me up when it finishes"

"No!" Misaki almost yells, it was enough for the teachers to hear it. A teacher approach them and to their bad luck, it was Ekoda.

"Look who do we have here... Arisato, give me those headphones" He demand

"Do you realize that when you take them away from me, I will sleep anyway?" She asks with a poker face

"Yes, that´s why you´re coming with me"

"Are you sure? After this I have to go to your class so there's no time for you to give me a talk about how disrespectful I'm being"

"... If you weren't that intelligent, brat"

"Brat? I´m turning 18 this year"

"You're still a kid who does whatever you want"

"(Sigh) Okay. I´ll accept the responsibilities of my actions, give me whatever punishment you have prepared. I don´t really care"

"I see, then stay after school. Kirijo will decide for me" Ekoda turn around and exit the Auditorium

"Are you happy, Akane?" Misaki asks

"Yeah, I can sleep now. Goodnight Takeba" She close her eyes and pass out

"And she's supposed to be my senpai" Misaki was now in the first year, while Akane was in third year she was two years older than Misaki

"Take it easy, Misaki" Haruka Yamagishi was sitting next to her, Haruka was in first year like Misaki. Although he was a year younger. He has a messy brown short hair and black eyes, people often say that he's "too normal" but when they get to know him, they say he's a little weird. He's a more skinny than the other boys, that´s why he was bullied in elementary school "You know how is she"

"I know, but at least she could be more like the others. You know, more normal"

"She's normal, let's just say that she has a free spirit"

* * *

The day finish rather quickly in class 3-C, Ekoda finish the lecture and go right to Akane. She put her books in her backpack and wait for Ekoda to talk to her. She just wants this to end quickly so she can go back home.

"Come with me, Akane" He said. She got up and follow Ekoda to the Director's office. When they enter, the Director wasn't there. In his desk instead was Mitsuru Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group. "Kirijo, I bring Akane Arisato"

"Thanks, Ekoda. You can leave now" She pointed at the door

"Sorry, but I think I'll stay"

"Suit yourself... Akane, we have this discussion before, didn't we?" She asks. Akane just looks at the desk in front of her

"Yes and I'm sorry. It´s just that I don't care what the Director have to say, it's the same thing every year like he was some kind of recorder. I bet he just read the same thing over and over again" Mitsuru couldn't deny that the Director say the same thing over and over again, every year. But she was being disrespectful.

"Watch your mouth, kid! You´re like your mother" Ekoda said and Akane turns around, angry about that.

"Say that again, Ekoda! I dare you, my mother is an angel compared to me" Akane yells at him

"An angel? Is that so? Then why are you here? She have you while she was still in high school, I'm surprised you didn't end up like her. Getting pregnant from a random student and having a child" Akane was angry, really angry. She hates when people talk about her mother like that. She wants to punch him, but Mitsuru was there. She needs to control herself.

"Ekoda! That's enough, get out" Mitsuru yells at him and he obey. When he gets out, Akane sits down in the chair and let out a tear. Mitsuru notice that and went to support her. "Akane, are you okay?"

"Mitsuru-San... It's my fault?"

"What?"

"If i didn't born, mom would have a better life?"

"... Don't say that Akane"

"But is true, isn't it?" Mitsuru stays quiet for a moment, she didn't know what to respond. What Akane said wasn't really a lie. What would have been in Minako Arisato's life if Akane didn't born? "I´m sorry for what I did today, it won't repeat. I promise... Sorry, but I need to go now. I'm not in the mood"

"I understand, we will continue this tomorrow. Is it okay for you?"

"... Yes, it's okay" Akane didn't say goodbye, she just gets out of the room and exit the school alone. Mitsuru stays silent for a moment after Akane get out of the office, Ekoda enter a few minutes after with a proud smile.

"She wasn't that tough, Kirijo" He said. "Kids like that need a punch from reality" Mitsuru get up and yell at him. She knew Akane for a long time and she never saw her crying

"Shut up!"

"Wha-"

"Ekoda, you don't know Minako Arisato as well as I do. She's the strongest person I ever met, she gives up everything for Akane. I was there, I help her with everything she needs. You don't have the right to say that to Akane!" Mitsuru pause for a moment and close her eyes, Minako is her best friend, the sister of Makoto Arisato. The man she loved, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She can't let Ekoda insult Akane... If Makoto would be alive, they would be a family now. Akane would have been her niece. She can't let someone like him, talk like that in Akane's back "Ekoda, you´re fired"

"You can´t do that!" Ekoda try to reply

"I can! The Kirijo group owns this school and I can fire anyone I want. Now get out!" Ekoda wanted to answer back, but he couldn't, Kirijo got him. He turns around and left, on his way to the hallway, he pushes away Misaki and Haruka that were going to the Director's office. When they arrive, Mitsuru was covering her eyes. She was upset.

"Mmmm, Mitsuru-San, What happened?" Misaki asked

"... I fired Ekoda" She said with a sad face

"Finally!" Haruka scream and the two girls look at him "Sorry... I mean, why did you do that?"

"He insults Akane and her mother and I can´t let him do that. Akane leaves the school crying"

"Akane... Cry?" Misaki and Haruka ask, they never saw Akane crying. Akane was known to be a quiet girl, someone who doesn't share her feelings to the public, only when she's singing she show happiness, angry, sorrow, everything. But with friends and family she´s a stone.

"Yes... Can you two do me a favor?" Mitsuru ask, but they already know what she wants

"There's no need for you to tell us, we'll look for her. She's our senpai after all" Said Misaki and they leave the room

"Thanks"

* * *

Akane ends up in Paulownia mall, she was sitting in a bank looking at the people buying, at the kids playing in the arcade, students going to the karaoke, etc. Sometimes she thinks how life would have been if she didn't born at all... And what if her father would be there for her. She doesn´t know him and her mother don´t really tell her anything, she only told her a name, Ryoji Mochizuki.

Akane stays there for a couple of minutes, thinking and trying to repress her anger, her emotions, everything. After she finally made it, she got up and decide to spend some time in the arcade. She was pretty good at video games, especially in the RPG... But she sucks in fighting games. She enters, buy coins and start to play in the racing games. Every kid that played with her, end up losing. She starts to get bored, it was too easy for her. She decided to test her luck and play a fighting game, street fighter maybe. She waits until someone wanted to play with her. A little kid shows up.

"Hey kid, you want to play against me?" Akane asks with a smile

"Sure" He said, sits down and the match start, the result was always the same... She loses, epically.

"As Always... I suck at these games" She said and sigh

"Me too, but it was luck... I think" Akane saw the kid again, he was wearing a blue hat with a symbol in the middle, he had red hair, black eyes, white pants and a T-shirt of Akane's favorite anime, One Punch Man. Akane smile at him, she remembers watching that anime when she was little, she wanted to be like Saitama. Someone who beats the bad guy with a single punch, it was her hero. She still like the anime, but she was more into the music now, sometimes she sings the openings of various anime.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asks, even though she knows that she won't see him again

"I'm Takeshi Iori" He answered

"... Iori?"

"Yeah, why?" Akane thinks for a second, she knows the last name but she doesn't remember from where

"Never mind... It was a pleasure kid" Akane said goodbye and leave the arcade. She was better now, it was time to go home. She walks away, but someone scream at her

"AKANE!"

"What?!" Before she could react, Haruka jump on her and both fall to the ground "What's the meaning of this Haruka?!" She yells

"Mitsuru told us everything, are you okay? Are you still sad? What about Karaoke?" Misaki appears behind Haruka and punch him in the head

"Don't do that again to her Haruka. You're acting like a child!" Misaki yells at Haruka

"A child who cares about people. Everything's okay Akane you can cry, I'll cry with you"

"... What's your problem now?" Akane was confused

"You know how I get when people I know are crying or feel bad. I get like that" He answered. Akane sighs

"... Haruka, jump on me again and I swear I'll kill you" She was about to get up when she saw a Haruka's hand in her breast "Haruka... You know what are you touching?"

"What?" He looks down and saw his hand touching her breast, quickly he let go "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, Senpai!" Akane got up and saw Haruka apologies in the ground, instead of turning around and leave like she always do, she smile and let out a little laugh.

"Akane, are you laughing?" Misaki asks

"What? I can't laugh at Haruka? He's funny when he's scared"

"Hey! I'm not scared... I was just begging for my life" The trio start to laugh, it's been a long time since the three laugh like that. Akane was a friend of them since she was 8, they do everything together despite the years each one has.

"Misaki, Haruka... i'm okay now, it's just... i was angry at Ekoda"

"Mitsuru told us and she fired Ekoda" Said Misaki

"Really?!" Akane asks

"Yes, When you left he insult you again and Mitsuru kicks him out"

"Hehe... i own her"

"Do us a favor... Don't sleep again in school" Said Misaki and pat her shoulder

"I can't promise you that" Misaki give her a look "I already promise to Mitsuru" Misaki smile at her "Let's go home. I'm starving"

"Akane... You eat 12 hamburger the other day like nothing, what do you do with the food?" Haruka wanted to know her secret

"My stomach is a portal to another dimension"

"What, the meat dimension?" Misaki joked around

"Probably..." They laugh again and exit Paulownia Mall, Akane was still thinking of what would have been if she wasn't born in the world. It's a sad thought, but she can't help it but to feel guilty. It's true, maybe she ruin her mother's life, maybe not. One thing was for sure... Minako Arisato give everything for her and Akane couldn't thank her enough for that. She gives her a life, and she intends to live it the best she could... Or at least try.


	3. Midnight Journey

**Maybe you are wondering why i put mention One Punch Man in the previous chapter, well this is a future so i put One Punch Man as the anime that Akane used to watch as a kid (she was 5 when she first watch), i could put another one... but i've been watching that Anime and i like it a lot XD  
The journey is beginning, join me and see how it goes :D please enjoy, review and follow... don't forget to subscribe to the youtube chanel for more videos... ups, wrong page XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Midnight Journey

Akane arrives home, before she opens the door, she turn around. Misaki and Haruka were still with her. Akane sighs and turn to them

"What are you two doing?" She asks

"Can we eat here today?" Haruka asks

"Huh, Let me think about it... No" She answered

"Come on Akane. There's been a long time since we eat dinner together" Said Haruka. In fact, it's been a long time since they gather and have dinner

"Yeah... I don't know if Mom would like it"

"Arisato-san won't have a problem with that. She won't say no to us" Haruka convinces Akane

"... Okay, enter" She open the door and enter the house. Akane's house has two floors, but it was a rather small house. The seize didn't matter, it was perfect for her and her mother. Akane enters the house, the lights were off. "Mom, I'm home" no one answer

"Maybe she's not here" Said Misaki

"Maybe... It's weird though, she always gets out of work earlier" Akane's phone start to ring, the ringtone was L.L.L from Overlord's anime. Every time her mother calls her, that ringtone pop out. "Hello?" She answer the phone and walk to the kitchen to talk in private, but Haruka and Misaki follow her anyway.

"Hello, Akane. How you doing?" Her mother Minako Arisato was on the other line

"Good, I have just arrived home. Where are you?"

"Listen, I'm staying until midnight at the station. Turns out someone stole some documents and the officers are here searching for the thief. They think he or she still here, so they make us stay"

"That's stupid" Akane said with anger

"I know Sweety. Order something to eat or go to Hagakure, your choices"

"Okay... Don't call me sweety mom" One thing that Akane hate is when her mother call her sweety, it's because Akane hate candys and everything that have sugar on it. Her mother calls her like that just to upset her a little.

"... Sweety"

"Ugh"

"Hahahahaha, okay see you tomorrow" Her mother hangs up. Minako Arisato work at the police station as a secretary. She always gets out at 4 o´clock, but now for a thief, she has to stay until God only knows what hour.

"Problems at work?" Misaki asks

"Yes"

"Look at the bright side, at least she's not a police officer" Said Haruka and Akane nod

"Yeah... So, are you guys going to stay or..?" Misaki's phone ring and she answers

"Hey, mom... Yeah, i'm in Akane's house. No, Arisato-San have to stay at work today. I know, it's a pain... Oh, okay... I'll be right there. See you later" Misaki hangs up "Listen, I have to go. My grandma is coming over and she wants to see me"

"Okay, what about you Haruka?"

"Mmm... Let's leave it for another day. It's not funny if the three of us aren't eating together"

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow... And thank you" She said

"We didn't do anything actually. We just were looking for you" Said Misaki

"I know... But you two are my friends and you didn't do it because they ask you to do it. You want to help me"

"... Anytime, Akane" Misaki and Haruka leave Akane's home and go to their owns. Akane didn't want to cook and eat alone, so she goes to take a shower, change her uniform for a black T-shirt with the logo of Evangelion, black pants and a Leather Jacket. She finishes and head to Hagakure.

* * *

Akane was enjoying the Ramen at Hagakure, every time she goes, she feel like tasting a divine food. It was ramen though, but she didn't care. It was the most delicious Ramen she ever ate, it was below her mother's cooking of course. She finishes eating, but didn't get up, she remain in her seat for a moment, she was watching the news. Nothing important was on, until they start to speak about something call Apathy Sindrome.

"The Apathy Syndrome was a disease that take over Tatsumi Port Island 20 Years ago. During that time, it decreases and increase frequently, until suddenly in February 1, 2010 it disappear. No one knows why and how it happened, experts say that it's natural for a disease to disappear suddenly and reappear months or years later. In this case, there's no way to prevent it. No one knows where it originate and what cause it. We're hoping that this year it won't appear again" The reporter continue speaking. Akane look at the time and it was 10:35 PM it was late. She pay for the Ramen and run to the monorail.

* * *

Minako Arisato was sitting at her desk, exhausted. They found the documents and the little thief, she was now preparing to go home to see Akane. She stops to look at the picture in her desk, there it was Minako with Akane in her arms when she was only 2 years old. Next to that picture, was another one. In that one Akane have 12 years and was wearing her school uniform, Minako was next to her. Minako like to take pictures, and she have a lot of pictures of her daughter. Minako love Akane a lot, when she saw her, she can see a part of Ryoji on her, as well a part of Makoto. Akane is a nice girl, she doesn't express herself (just like Makoto), sometimes, not always, she tends to joke around and doing goofy things (like Ryoji). Of course, she does that when she was little, now she's more like Makoto than Ryoji.

Sometimes Minako wondered how Akane resembles a lot of Makoto. She has her father's hair, but longer, her mother's eyes and now the attitude of Makoto. Minako turns off the computer on her desk and get going, unfortunately someone stops her. It was her Senpai Akihiko Sanada and behind him was Chie Hanamura, an old member of the Persona-users that fight the shadows in Inaba.

"Minako, sorry, but I need you to sign this" Akihiko gives her a paper

"What is it?"

"Nothing actually, is a "get well soon" card for Ken"

"Oh, right. Wait a minute" Minako goes to her desk, take a pen and sign. Ken Amada join the police when he finishes high school. Last week he receive a shot in a robbery, luckly it only hit his leg. The doctors said he will walk again, but it will take months to recover. "Here, take and tell Ken I say hi. I need to go now"

"Sure... Oh! I almost forgot, take this" Akihiko give Minako a little wrapped box

"What's this?"

"It's a present for Akane. Take it as a congratulation gift for making it to third year"

"Thanks Akihiko"

"You're welcome, Minako"

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow Akihiko" She hugs him and went to Chie "Bye Chie, say hi to Yosuke for me"

"I'll do, see you late Minako" Minako takes the present from Akihiko and exit the station.

* * *

"Damn it! I lost the last monorail. Now I have to walk all the way home... I really need a car... Or a motorcycle, that would be so cool" Akane didn't want to walk all the way to her home but she needs to if she wants to sleep in a bed and not in the street. She could give a call to her mother and ask for a ride but her battery died minutes ago... Today wasn't her day at all.

"If there's a god, I bet he's laughing at me right now" She said while she walks through the Moonlight Bridge

"Maybe" Akane almost jump, someone answers her from behind. She turns around and there it was a woman around her twenty´s with blue weird clothes. Her hair was almost white and really long, much longer than hers (so long, it reaches the floor), her eyes were yellow and she was holding a big book in her hands. What was striking of her, was her face, she had a tattoo on the left side of her face. The tattoo was like a symbol... A really weird symbol that couldn't be describe with words. "Maybe there´s a god that is laughing at you right now. He or she must be enjoying your suffering" The woman says with a smile on her face

"Yeah... Thanks for that" Akane shrug

"You're welcome, Akane Arisato"

"Yeah, well, why don't you-" She stopped for a moment, she realizes that the woman just say her name... Akane doesn't know her, how´s possible that she know her name? "What did you just say?" She asks

"You're welcome, Akane Arisato" The woman repeat the same thing

"... How did you know my name?"

"Easy, I read your mind" She said with a smile. Akane couldn't take her seriously

"Yeah, right. Tell me the truth"

"It's the truth... Kind of. I felt curiosity for you so I start to follow you"

"Curiosity?" ( _Great, I have a stalker now_ ) Akane thought and sigh. This definitely wasn't her day.

"Yes... Your future has limitless possibilities. It's your choices to follow a road that will lead you to a better tomorrow... Or a road that leads you to self-destruction"

"... I don't understand what you are saying at all"

"You'll understand very soon my dear..." The woman takes out a paper from her book and a pen from her pocket, "I need you to sign this" Akane takes the paper and read it. It only says one thing...

 _ **I... Choose this fate on my own free will and I take full responsibilities for my future actions. I won't have any regrets for my actions and how they develop.**_

"... What's this?" She asks while keep looking at the paper

"It's a contract my dear. Sign it"

"... Are you high?" Akane looks at her weirdly

"... I don't think so... Maybe a little, hehehe"

"Okay... I'm out of here" Akane tore apart the contract, throw it and the pen to the ground, turn around to leave but the woman appears again in front of her. Akane jumps away from her.

"I won't leave you until you sign it, my dear" She takes out another contract, it was exactly as the last one

"Leave me alone, will you?"

"Nope, sign it and I'll leave"

"... And how do I know that I won't by selling my soul to the devil?" Akane didn't believe in that, but the fact the this woman just appears out of nowhere was freaking her out

"Hehehehe, oh my dear..." The girl approach Akane and stop when they were face to face "You're the one closer to an actual devil"

"What?" Akane didn't know what she was talking about

"... Just joking, my dear. Now sign it, I need to go back. The Simpsons are on tv now" Akane was confused, she wishes this was just a dream. She takes the pen and sign it... She regrets it immediately "Very well... Time is something no one can escape, my dear. It delivers all to the same end..."

"You can't plug your ear and cover your eyes... What?" Akane just said that without thinking, it start to scare her.

"Good, my dear... Let us begin your journey" The cell phone start to ring, Akane saw it and was marking midnight... Then everything went off, the streets were filled with blood and everything was green. She turns to see the girl again, but she disappears, like she has never been there in the first place...

"What just happened?" She asks to herself and her voice echoed through the bridge... She was completely alone


	4. Shadow & Awakening

**The Longest chapter i write in my life XD Enjoy this one ;D Review and follow**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Shadows & Awakening

Yukari Takeba say goodbye to her mother and went to her home to clean up the table and finally go to sleep. She saw that Misaki was still up, watching TV. Yukari sigh and went to turn off the TV, but Misaki stops her.

"Mom, the movie it's almost over" She said while eating a snack

"You already saw this movie... That guy dies in the end"

"Yeah... I just wanted to see it again"

"Misaki... You have it on Blu-Ray"

"... Touche"

"Please, go to sleep, you have school tomorrow"

"Alright" Misaki got up and before turning off the TV, she changes the channel to see the news. Yukari sighs

"What did I tell you young lady?"

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see the time" She saw the TV, it's almost midnight. "Okay, I'm going to bed now"

"Okay, Goodnight Mis-" Every electric device in the house suddenly turns off, the atmosphere got heavy and the green color dominated the land "Misaki..." Yukari saw her daughter, she was perfectly fine she hasn't transmogrify.

"M-mom... What's happening?" Misaki was scared

"Misaki... Go to your room, now-" Yukari´s cell phone start to ring, her phone was a gift from Mitsuru after the erase the Dark Hour. In case the Dark Hour return, they could communicate with each other through these phones. "Hello?!"

"Yukari, did you see it?!" It was Mitsuru

"Yes... I see it now, but how is this possible?"

"I don't know, but we need to reunite and investigate, prepare yourself and go right to the school... Tartarus appears too"

"I can't believe it"

"You better believe it. It's happening, Yukari. To tell you the truth, I wish this was only a dream"

"Alright, I'm on my way... Mitsuru, Misaki's here with me... She didn't transmogrify"

"I see... Take her with you. I'll explain it to her once you all got there"

"Alright, see you soon" Yukari hangs up "Misaki, get dressed, We are leaving"

"Where?"

"To school" Yukari goes to her room and open one of her desk drawers. There was a little box, inside of it there was an Evoker. Yukari takes it and leave with Misaki who didn't understand the situation. One could say the same for Yukari.

* * *

Akihiko was in the middle of the street with Minako and Chie. They were walking down the street to Tartarus, they were near the school so it didn't take them much time to reach the tower. Minako look at the Tower of Demise, it was the first time since the battle in 2010. She sighs, clearly upset.

"What do you think, Minako?" Akihiko asks

"Well... The seal's active"

"Are you sure?" Chie asks

"If the seal was destroyed, then we would be dead by now"

"... You're right. Still, how in the world the Dark Hour and Tartarus come back? It doesn't make any sense at all" Said Akihiko. Minako just look at the ground and curse

"True... I think there's more, something we are not looking at"

"Like what?"

"... I don't know. I don't have all the answers Akihiko"

"Clearly not" They turn around to see Mitsuru Kirijo with Fuuka Yamagishi behind her "It's been a while Akihiko, Satonaka"

"Certainly it's been, Kirijo-San" Said Chie and she gives a handshake to Mitsuru and a hug Yamagishi "It's Hanamura now, you keep forgetting that" She show her the ring on her finger

"It's been a while guys... Too bad we have to meet in these circumstances"

"Yeah..." Minako remains silent for a moment "Where's Yukari and Iori?"

"Yukari is on her way here, Iori said he'll arrive late... He lost the Evoker" Mitsuru explains

"Stupei..." Minako, Akihiko and Chie said at the same time "Well, I have mine with me every time. It never leaves my side" Akihiko said proudly

"I didn't bring mine" Minako say "I wasn't expecting this to actually happen"

"Me neither, although I don't actually need one" Chie say. True, she and the other member of the investigation team don't need an Evoker.

"Anyway... Yamagishi starts to scan the area, we need to know if there's a shadow in the surroundings" Said Mitsuru and Fuuka nodded

"Understood" Fuuka walk to the gates of Tartarus and summon her persona Juno. Everyone give her space to scan the city

"What's the plan now Mitsuru?" Akihiko asks

"Well... We won't be entering Tartarus today. We'll see if there's any shadows near, tomorrow we'll reunite again in school to talk about it. We don't have a lead now. We need to be careful on this. Something is not right"

"I see..." Said Akihiko. Fuuka was scanning the area and find something

"I found a group of shadows" She said

"Really? Where?" Akihiko asks. He already has his Evoker pointing at his head

"Near the Naganaki Shrine, Yukari's coming and Junpei is near the shrine" She explain

"Okay, we'll wait for Yukari and go. Tell Junpei to wait there, don't engage the shadows" Mitsuru ordered and Yukari arrives almost immediately

"Sorry I'm late I have to bring Misaki with me" She apologizes, Misaki was behind her just looking around in shock

"Misaki?! She didn't transmogrify?" Minako ask the obvious

"Trans- what?" Misaki asked

"We'll explain later, Misaki. Fuuka, there's other shadows nearby?" Mitsuru asks

"Woah... What's that?" Misaki asks to Mitsuru while pointing at Fuuka's persona

"That's a persona. I'll explain later Misaki I promise" Said Yukari "Just be quiet for a few minutes, if I tell you to hide, you do so. Do you understand?" She asks and Misaki nodded

"Mitsuru!" Fuuka scream gaining everyone's attention

"What happened?"

"Akane's near the Shrine!" Minako's eyes widen as well Misaki's. With the Shadows near the Shrine, Akane was an easy target

"What?! WHERE?!" Minako scream at her

"Ummm... Two blocks away from the shrine, at west" Said Fuuka. Minako looks at the city and grunt.

"Tch, Alright!" Minako didn't waste time and run to the shrine

"Minako, wait!" Mitsuru try to stop her, but she didn't listen "Dammit! Let's go!" She said and everyone went after Minako.

* * *

"Why did I sign that damn contract?! What's wrong with me?!" Akane yell at the sky, she regrets signing the weird contract that the woman gives her. She just hope that it won't come back and bite her in the ass.

Akane was walking down the street, she was trying to reach home, but she keeps getting distracted by the scene before her. There were coffins in the streets, the sky was dark green and the moon was closer to the earth. It was the weirdest thing she saw in her entire life. "Maybe it was for the contract I sign early... It can't be". For a moment she thought that signing the contract did this to the world around her but that couldn't be possible. She was in front of the Naganaki Shrine, she remembers going there a lot when she was little... She stopped going a long time ago. "Maybe I could wait there until everything is back to normal? Or I should go straight home?" Akane decided to wait in the Shrine.

"Sigh... Is this all a dream? Maybe I just fall sleep in Hagakure... Or at home" Akane went up the stairs to the shrine. No one was there, only a couple of coffins. She ignores them and take a sit on the banks near the games next to the Shrine. She waits there for a moment. "Okay, let's see... I got home, mom told me that she won't be at home until midnight or maybe sooner, i shower, changes my clothes, go to Hagakure to have dinner... I lost the monorail, meet that strange woman in the moonlight bridge, then this... The world got weird all the sudden and now i'm waiting in a bank at the shrine to see what happen... Did I miss something?... Maybe not"

Akane relax a little and was about to close her eyes when she heard screaming. She got up immediately and went to the entrance of the shrine, a man was running away from a group of black creatures. The man stops to see Akane and the creatures jump on him and start to devour him. Akane didn't scream, she was in shock. Slowly she start to take a few steps backwards toward the shrine, but all the creatures at once look right at her, they didn't have a face.

They all were wearing masks, each one different from the other. Akane didn't know what to do but to keep walking back at the shrine. The creatures didn't waste time and jump at her, ready to kill her. Akane tries to use her arms to protect herself, but it would be futile. She heard someone screaming and after that a gunshot.

"Trismagestus!" Akane saw a weird red bird-like creature attacking the black creatures, it burns them alive "Akane!" Akane turn to the voice, it was a grown man in his middle thirties with short black hair, he was wearing a white shirt, black jacket and brown pants. A gun can be seen in his hands. He runs to Akane, grab her by the arm and take her away from the shrine. They run to Iwatodai Station, then stopped. "Akane... Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, didn't they?!" He asked very concern, Akane was very confused, she didn't know the man at all.

"Who are you?" She asks

"...Oh, right, you didn't remember me! Hahaha, the last time I see you, you were 3 maybe 4 years old. It's been a long time, Akane. I'm Junpei... Junpei Iori" She said with a smile

"Iori?" Akane meets a little boy that afternoon, his last name was Iori too. Then it hit her, she knows Junpei, but she didn't remember him. That's why she thinks the last name of the kid sound familiar. He most be his son.

"Yeah, sorry for not being there before. My job takes me everywhere, so I travel a lot, you were lucky I stay a few more days in Iwatodai" He explains

"Yeah... Thanks Junpei-San"

"Forget the "San" I'm your mother's best friend"

"... I thought Mitsuru was her best friend"

"Really?! Aw man I leave for a couple of years and now Mitsuru is the best friend... It hurts man" Akane laugh "Don't laugh, Akane. This is serious!"

"Yeah, right... Very serious" She stops for a moment and ask "What's all this anyway? Why is the sky green? Why there's coffins everywhere? And what were those creatures?"

"Okay, this is the Dark Hour and those black creatures were Shadows, the red one was mine it's a persona. I'll explain everything later, now we have to wait until is over"

"How long would take that?"

"Like the name said it, an Hour. I think we have like forty or thirty minutes"

"Damn, i don't think i would last that long"

"Why?"

"I'm getting tired, very tired"

"Okay, take it easy and leave it to me"

"Alright, Junpei yo- WATCH OUT!" Akane saw a Samurai-like Shadow aiming with a sword at Junpei, she pushes him to the side and receive the attack in her shoulder. The sword gets through and she start to scream in pain. The shadow grab her and throw her to the bookstore.

"Akane! You'll pay for that!" Junpei grabs his Evoker and summons his persona again and fight the shadow, it wasn't that strong so he takes him out in a matter of seconds. After that he runs to the store to see Akane "Akane! Are you okay" Akane was bleeding through the wound and she was breathing heavily.

"N-no... It hurts..."

"It's okay, Akane. You´re going to be fine" He take out a phone and make a call.

* * *

Mitsuru and the others were running through the Moonlight Bridge when Mitsuru's phone start to ring. Everyone stopped including Minako, Mitsuru answered.

"Yes?"

"Mitsuru! It's Junpei, come as fast as you can Akane is wounded" Junpei scream from the other side of the phone

"What?!" Mitsuru yells

"Like you heard, i need Yukari's persona right here, right now!" Junpei keeps yelling

"Calm Down. Where are you, Iori?"

"I'm in Iwatodai Station, in the bookstore. Come quickly, she's bleeding out!"

"We are on our way!" She hangs up "Listen, Yukari, Minako, Akihiko you three go to Iwatodai station. Iori's there with Akane, she's hurt"

"Akane... Shit!" Minako run away again

"Minako, wait!" Yukari call to her

"Yukari, don't waste time, Akane's in danger!" Minako yells at her

"Okay, i'm le-" Misaki grabs her

"I'm going too" Said Misaki

"No, you stay-" Yukari tries to convince her to stay with the group but she refuses

"Akane's my friend! I won't wait here, i want to know if she's okay" Misaki didn't want to stay behind while her friend is in danger

"... Okay, come quick" Akihiko, Yukari and Misaki went after Minako to Iwatodai

"Yamagishi, scan the area again. We need to know if there's more shadows"

"Okay" She didn't waste time and summon Juno. Chie was nervous, she didn't know if Yosuke was awake.

"Fuuka, is Yosuke at home?" Chie asks

"I'll see..." She take her time and in a matter of seconds she responds "Yes, he is sleep"

"Okay, wake him up and tell him what's happening"

"Right away" Before Fuuka could talk to Yosuke, she detects something "Mitsuru, there's a big shadow approaching to Iwatodai Station!" Fuuka yell

"Is it powerful?"

"... Yes"

"Tch, let's go too. Contact Hanamura at once and tell him to come now!" Said Mitsuru and everyone run to Iwatodai Station

* * *

Junpei was trying to stop the bleeding, he was panicking. He have in his arms the daughter of her best friend, he won't let her die there. He won't fail her. Akane was in tears she was fighting the urged to cry out loud.

"It's okay, Akane. Help is coming, hang in there a little longer" He try to calm her but it didn't work

"Shit, it hurts so much!" She almosts yell

"I know, the pain will over soon. I promise, Akane"

"... Don't... Promise... If you can't... " Akane didn't finish, instead she falls to the ground, unconscious

"Akane! Please wake up, stay with me! Akane!" Junpei scream her name

"Junpei!" Junpei heard Minako. He gets out of the Store and she was there with Akihiko, Yukari and Misaki.

"Minako! Akane is inside the store!" Yukari was the one who enters first to heal her, she summons Isis and heal the wound. Minako stays outside with the others

"Junpei, what happened?!" Minako was on the verge of tears

"A shadow was about to attack me, she push me and receive the blow" Junpei explain

"... She protect you?" Minako asks

"Yes, she did" Yukari came out of the store with Akane, she was unconscious.

"She's okay now. But she's unconscious because she lost blood. We need to take her to a hospital when the Dark Hour ends"

"Okay, Meanwhile, I'll take here to a safe place" Minako takes Akane.

"I'll go with you" Said Misaki, Minako nodded and they walk away. Akihiko's phone ring, it was Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, what happened?" He ask

"A shadow is coming to Iwatodai, a big one. It's coming right at you!"

"What?!" Almost immediately a roar could be heard nearby. The shadow appears near the station. It was different from the other Shadows they encounter before. This Shadow looks like a giant spider, but instead of the head it had an upper human form, more specifically a woman with long white hair, the rest of her body was black including the spider body, in her face was a blank mask with the number 0 in it. It was as big as the shadows SEES encounter in the nights of full moon 19 years ago.

"Minako, take Akane and run. We'll take care of it" Akihiko grin, he takes the Evoker he always have with him in case of emergency and aim at his head "Caesar!" He scream and his persona appear "Ziodyne!" Caesar attack the giant shadow with electricity, it wasn't very effective "Dammit, electricity don't work on it!"

"It's my turn, Persona!" Junpei jump to the action and use fire attacks followed by physical attacks. Fire doesn't work either, but physical ones, yes "Good, Akihiko use physical attacks on it!" Junpei yells

"Roger!" They both start to attack the shadow with everything they got.

"Minako, take Misaki too. I'll support them" Yukari takes out her Evoker

"Mom, no!" Misaki didn't want her mother to fight the Shadow

"Go with Minako, Misaki!" Yukari didn't waste time and summon her persona to heal them if it was necessary

"Misaki, let's go!" Minako grabs Misaki's arm

"No!"

"They'll be okay, trust me"

"But-" The shadow uses darkness attacks and knock up everyone, even Minako and Misaki. Minako let go of Akane and she fall to the ground. The shadow ignores Akihiko and Junpei, and go straight to Minako. The Shadow wasn't looking at her, it was looking at Akane, who was unconscious on the floor. It raise her arm to grab Akane, but Junpei attack it from behind, the shadow turn around to see the attacker

"Don't ignore me, ugly spider!" He keeps attacking, but looks like his attack didn't do anything at all now "Why?!" Junpei could swear that the Shadow grin from behind the mask. Then the Shadow throw a wind attack at him and send him flying to the ground.

"Junpei" Everyone scream, the shadow turns to Minako again. She wants Akane.

"I won't let you have her.. You want her? You have to kill me first!" Minako scream at the shadow, she was prepared to give her life for her daughter.

"Minako, Don't!" Akihiko scream. The shadow saw her for a moment, then grab her and throw her in Yukari's direction. She lands on top of Yukari, unconscious.

"Hey!" The shadow turn to the voice, it was Mitsuru. Behind her was Chie with her persona card in hand. "Leave them alone" The Shadow roar at them. Mitsuru takes out her Evoker "Let's see how you handle an execution" Mitsuru summon her Persona and attack with everything she got...

* * *

Akane wakes up sitting in a chair, she didn't know how she got there. What surprise her was that the room was completely white, there wasn't a ceiling or a wall or a door... Nothing. Only the chair where she wakes up and another 8 chairs forming a circle, her chair was in the center of the circle. She got up and examined her surroundings, nothing at all. Looks like this place was infinite.

"Where am i?" She ask and her voice made echo through the whole place

"You're in a place between your world and the sea of the souls" A little girl appear before her, she was wearing prisoner clothes, she also has chains around her neck as well around her legs. She has long black hair and clear blue eyes. She was staring at Akane with a creepy smile

"Hello...?" Akane asks

"Hello, my Queen" Said the little girl

"Queen? I think you're wrong. I'm not a Queen" Akane laugh a little

"Really? But you made this place didn't you?" The girl asks. Akane looks at the empty room and sigh

"I... Made it? When? And how exactly?" Akane was full of questions that couldn't be answered easily

"Long ago..." The girl just say

"Okay... This is just another dream, i need to wake up now" Said Akane and close her eyes, she starts to count to ten.

"It's in fact a dream"

"Cool..."

"But this place is real, it can only be visited through the dreams. Like the Velvet Room" The girl explains

"The Velvet Room?"

"You'll understand soon enough. Now you have to come back, they need you"

"Who are they?"

"Your friends... And your mother"

"Mom?"

"Yes... A Shadow of the Fool Arcana was attacking when you lost consciousness" The girl explain

"A shadow, those black creature?"

"Yes, My Queen"

"I'm not your Queen, girl. I already told you that..." Akane sigh and stop for a moment to process everything, a lot just happen and it's too much for her. She feels like her head was about to explode "I don't feel so good"

"I'll bring you back where you belong... And you will feel fine when it happens"

"Happens what?"

"Your awakening... i'm looking forward to play with you again. I want to have a tea party with the other 8 members of the club, like you promise"

"Club?"

"You'll see... Farewell, Your highness" Everything went black to Akane and she close her eyes. She open them again, she was looking at the green sky of the Dark Hour. She got up only to see Mitsuru, Akihiko, Chie, Yukari and Junpei in the ground. On her right was the shadow, it has Misaki at her feet, unconscious, and her mother in her arms. Akane's eyes widen, she took a rock and throw it at the Shadow, hitting it's head. The Shadow turns around to see Akane, back again on her feets, Minako saw Akane and scream at her with all her might.

"Akane, Run!" Her scream make almost everyone turn to Akane. They tell her to run too. Akane was nervous, she didn't know what to do against the Shadow, but she won't leave them to die. She walks a couple of centimeters and step on something, she looks down. It was the gun Junpei had, she peek it up and look at it. She points at the Shadow for a moment, then stops. Something was telling her that the gun didn't work that way. Instead, she points at her head, she start to breath heavily, she start to shake but stop... Her breathing normalizes, she looks right at the shadow. The shadow lets go of Minako and walk to Akane, Minako try to get up, but she falls again to the ground. "Akane, Don't do it! Run!" Akane didn't listen, before pulling the trigger a grin could be seen in her face. She feels it, she could feel the power coming out of her.

" _Per... So... Na!_ " She pulls the Trigger and a blue aura came out of her, the shadow stop and saw strings coming out of nowhere. Then a woman's voice could be heard.

" _ **I am thou and thou art me... from the sea of the souls i come...**_ " Akane's persona start to form, it was a woman with white a robe, long Blue hair, Purple skin, yellow eyes and Egyptian Tattoos were all over her body, except her face. Strings were coming from her arms and when they move, music could be heard " _ **I'm Hathor, Goddess of the strings!**_ "


	5. The Velvet Room

**In response to the review from** Ac: _Um...according to my information, Hathor should be the Empress Arcana._

 _"Well... i think you are right in that one but i want to change it a little because i didn´t actually find any gods or deities that i could use as a persona of the Fool Arcana. Maybe i didn´t look up properly, so i´m sorry for any troble. Meanwhile... let´s pretend that is from the Fool Arcana ;) Thanks for the review, write again if you want to give me an advice about the story or anything else"_

 **In response to the review from** Guest: _Not a bad story so far, but it needs some editing, a lot of editing. I also want to know who ended up with who._

 _"I know, it´s because i´m not for U.S.A I´m from Argentina. I know how to speak english but my problems are the grammars. You´ll see some of them so it´s natural. Sorry about that XD  
And Who ended up with who... i have to introduce to the other characters so until then it won´t be paring for the moment. I have some ideas but i still have to see how it goes. Thanks for reviewing :D "_

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Velvet Room

Minako couldn´t believe it, her daughter just summon a persona. It was like that day years ago, when she saw her brother summoning Orpheus in the roof of the dorm to protect her and Yukari from the shadows. For some reason she feel uneasy, when she remember that... she remember Thanatos ripping Orpheos apart. She don´t know if that´s gonna repeat again. She wish that history won´t repeat itself again.

Akane´s eyes were glowing red while looking at the shadow, her persona was behind her waiting for Akane´s command. It didn´t have to wait to long, Akane didn´t waste time and order her persona to attack.

"Hathor... destroy it" Hathor fly to the shadow and attack it with her strings, the shadow evade the strings easily but some manage to grab one of his legs and lift it into the air and smash it to the ground as hard as she could, Hathor keep smashing it to the ground until the shadow attack it with an ice attack. Hathor retreat, looks like ice is her weakness. The shadow fall to the ground and attack again with ice, this time use Bufudyne. Hathor fall and disappear, Akane grab her head from the pain. She fall to her kneels and breath heavily. She couldn´t endure that pain, it was like a part of her soul was being ripping to pieces.

"Akane, leave us! Just run away!" Minako scream at her

"... NO! I WON´T LEAVE ANY OF YOU!" Akane get up even if her head is about to explode from the excesive pain "I... I WILL... PROTECT YOU!" She grab the evoker and try to summon Hathor again

"Don´t do it!"

"Persona!" Akane pull out the trigger again but this time the blue aura that always appear when a persona is summon, didn´t appear. Instead a red aura appear and Hathor didn´t appear at all. Everyone were expecting something to come up but it didn´t until Akane grab her head again and fall to ground screaming in pain. Out of nowhere, wing appear behind her and a figure start to form. The wings belong to a woman in black robe, a hood was covering her face but her eyes were glowing red, the wings were like a raven´s wings completely black, she was wielding a scythe with a human skull stuck in the middle of the blade, and like Hathor, her whole body was full of tatoo... only this ones were the same word in different languages... Death.

" _ **I AM THOU...**_ " Her voice was more threatening and echoed all over the place " _ **THOU ART ME**_ " the dark persona get between the shadow and Akane, her eyes glow brighter " _ **FROM THE DEEP OF YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS I EMERGE! I AM MORRIGAN, THE SHADOW OF DEATH!**_ " Morrigan jump at the shadow and with her scythe, she cut the shadows head. The shadow didn´t fall, instead it keep attacking with ice but Morrigan absorb the ice and attack with Darkness. Morrigan use Mamudoon in the Shadow and before it could hit it, she make sure that Minako and everyone else weren´t in the attack range. The attack hit and the shadow start to disintegrate in the air. The fight end pretty quickly and everyone was looking at Akane, she was about to collapse in the floor but Morrigan grab her before she could hit the ground. Akane saw her persona and smile at her, Morrigan didn´t return the smile she only nod and let her rest in the ground. Morrigan disintegrate into the air too and the Dark Hour finish. Minako run to Akane´s side.

"Akane! sweety, are you okay?!"

"M-mom... it was..."

"Shhh it´s okay, Akane. Everything´s going to be fine"

"I..." Akane close her eyes and everything went black

* * *

Akane was starting to wake up, she feel like her head just explode and her brain run away to never come back where it belong. She was about to open her eyes to see where she was. As far as she knows, she summon two monsters to kill a giant shadow monster, like some kind of anime series or a videogame. Akane try to open her eyes despite the pain that still present in her head. What she saw before her wasn´t what she was expecting.

"... Hello, my dear" The woman she saw earlier was in front of her... practically face to face, and she was invading her personal space. Something that she hate the most, like when Haruka jump at her earlier that day.

"Personal space"

"Oh Sorry! I just couldn´t resist, i like to make people uncomfortable"

"Ok... could you get out of my face now?"

"aw but you look so adorable when you sleep"

"Okay, it got weird. Get out!" Akane push her away and got up from where she was sitting. She look around and saw that everything was blue, the walls, the floor and even the furniture, All blue. The room wasn´t a room actually, it was a place full of gears working at a slowly pace. In front of her was a giant clock moving at the opposite direction, the gears were the one that are making it work. That wasn´t all, in front of her was a round table and a creepy old man sitting next to it. What was disturbing was his nose, it was long... really long, how was that possible? He smile at Akane and talk to her.

"Well... well... well, it seems we have a guest... not only an intriguing one but also the daughter of a former guest he he he" Akane didn´t understand a word he was saying

"Former guest?... where am i? Who are you?"

"Calm yourself my dear, the answer will come soon. My name is Igor, i am delighted to make your acquaintance. The girl you just push away is my asistance, Annabelle. This is the Velvet Room, a place that only those who have signed the contract may enter"

"Contract..." Akane thought for a second then turn to Annabelle "You witch! you make me sign that thing!"

"In my defense... It was destiny"

"Destiny my ass! Where is it? i´m going to tear it apart right now!" Akane get up of the chair ready to punch Annabelle in the face

"Calm my dear"

"Shut up, old man! I´m perfectly calm... i´m getting out of here"

"Sadly, you can´t get out of here now. That´s not for you to decided"

"What?!" Akane look around for a door... there wasn´t one. Igor was telling the truth.

"Now, please take a seat. We need to discuss important matters"

"Fine..." Akane calm down a little and sit down again "This is the Velvet Room... What´s exactly the Velvet Room?"

"It exist between dreams and reality, mind and matter..."

"Okay... i don´t really understand that"

"Now you are in dream, my dear. You can only enter the Velvet Room through dreams... and ocasionally through special doors" Annabelle say

"I see... and what i´m doing here?"

"You awaken to your power, my dear. And is our job to help you to control it properly" Annabelle said to her while getting closer to her

"Another step on this direction and i swear to God that i will kill you"

"Oh, i like your attitude. Very agressive. You are tempting me" Annabelle said with a weird tone...

"To do what?" Akane was nervious now, Annabelle was seeing her strangly

"Do you really want to know? hehehe"

"Annabelle, stop. You are scaring our guest"

"Sorry, Master. I feel a little excited"

"Anyway... Like she say, our role is to help you to control your unique ability. The Wild Card"

"Wait, You said the there was a former guest"

"Yes... your mother was our former guest"

"What?!" Akane couldn´t believe it, her mother was here before. Why?

"Yes and she wasn´t the only one. Your uncle, Makoto. Was a guest too"

"Woah... and what happen?"

"They Fulfilled their respective contracts"

"... You are not going to tell me?"

"I think is better that you discuss this with your mother, i can´t tell you everything. It´s better this way" Igor knows that this need to be discuss with members of the family and not with some stranger. Akane need to listen this from her.

"I think so too... so my power... those monsters... personas"

"Yes, you can summon more than just those two personas. You have the Wild Card"

"Those personas... Hathor and Morrigan... i think they are like the same thing. Like... those two need each other"

"They are personas, yes. Hathor is a persona that represents happiness, love and music. It´s the mask you wear when you are happy and spend time with your friends and family. Morrigan represents death, desire, selfishness and lust. She is your mask when you are upset, egoist, selfish and any other negative emotion or desire. Unlike our previous guests, you can summon those two at the same time in battle. They are opposite but together, they create harmony. Something that the others Wild Cards could never do. Neither your mother or your uncle, and he could do the fusion spells"

"I see... so my uncle was badass then"

"He was actually... no wonder why Elizabeth was all over him"

"Excuse me, who´s Elizabeth?"

"No one..." Igor interrupted "Of course, we only ask one thing in return for our services... that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for choices you make"

"Only that? Well... that won´t be a problem"

"Hold on to this..." A key appear before Akane´s eyes and take it "The next time we meet again, you´ll come on your own accord. Until then... Farewell" Everything went black for Akane


	6. Unknown Enemy

**First of all... Persona 4 mayonaka arena and ultimax didn't happen, but Labrys will appear anyway. That's because i don't see it as a secuel for the series and i feel it really forced at some points. Sorry but is my opinion, i don't hate the game but you know what i mean.**

 **Second... I don't know if the characters from Persona 5 will appear at all. Maybe the will, i have to wait for the game to come out and play it...**

 **Third... Dancing all night, NEVER HAPPEN! NEVER! (sorry, i didn't like it at all)**

 **Fourth... It will take a while for me to publish chapters, maybe one or two for month. That Depends of what's happening in my life so far.**

 _ **Fifth... I got addict to Dragon Age... i need help!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Unknown Enemy

It's been almost a week since the Dark Hour came back and the members of SEES and part of the investigation team gather in the staff room of a hospital own by the Kirijo Group. There they could talk and see Akane's condition, Minako wasn't there she was in Akane's room. Mitsuru was the first to talk. In the room were Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko and Ken from SEES and from the investigation Group were Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, Kanji and Teddie. Rise couldn´t make it in time because she's in her own TV show so her time was limited, Yu is coming from Inaba but the train delay; he's coming with Marie and Yukiko. Aegis and Labrys are in Yakushima, they will arrive tonight.

"Alright... we'll start now, when Narukami, Amagi and Marie arrive we´ll tell them what do we disscuss here" Said Mitsuru and everyone nod "First of all, the Dark Hour... What do we know? Why is it back?" Junpei raise his hand

"Well... according to Minako, the seal is okay but there isn´t a way for us to actually check it out"

"Exactly, there isn´t a problem with the seal and if there is one i highly doubt that could bring the Dark Hour" Said Naoto "As far as i know and what you tell me, the seal prevent Nyx to reach the world and Erebus to call for Nyx. The returning of the Dark Hour has to be the Colateral Damage from something else"

"Colateral damage?" Asked Ken "Do you think that something happen but it was a coincidence?"

"Maybe... Marie may know something, she told me a lot of thing about the Gods, Shadows, Personas and the Sea of souls. Nyx isn´t the only God that threat the Humankind, Izanami was other and before that there was others. For the moment i dare to say that we are blind... and if we go to tartarus that will be a waste of our time"

"Waste or not, we can´t sit down and wait for whatever is out there to surprise us like before. We were lucky" Said Akihiko

"... Still, there´s something that intrigue me" Said Naoto

"What?"

"Akane... You said that she have a red aura around her?"

"Yes, normally when we summon a persona they are surrounded by a blue aura. Her first persona have it but the second one was red" Said Mitsuru

"Mmmm i remember when we fight Adachi in the TV World, his aura was Red... and the shadows aura is red too"

"So you are saying that she have a Shadow inside her?" Chie asked. The investigation group didn´t know who´s Akane father. They know about Ryoji being a shadow and a part of Nyx but nothing more.

"Actually" Said Mitsuru "You need to know something about Akane"

"Wait, they don´t know!?" Junpei Asked

"No, me and Mitsuru agreed that it was best for them to not know about it" Said Akihiko

"To not know what?" Kanji asked

"Ryoji is Akane´s father" Said Mitsuru and everyone in the investigation group were quiet, except for Chie and Teddie

"What?! She is the daughter of a Shadow? Is that even possible?!"

"Akane is proof of that. When she born, we made several studies on her and we didn't found something wrong with her. She was a normal human being, i think that the second Persona that came out of her... it could be linked. It was like Makoto when he first summon his persona. Another Persona have appear inside Orpheus, that was the shadow of Death inside him taking the form of a Persona" Mitsuru said

"... Well, that make senses. So she is half Shadow, not only that. She's the daughter of the Shadow of Death. That could explain why that Shadow was chasing after her" Said Naoto

"Still, we don´t know anything at all. Why the Dark Hour come back? Why Tartarus still there? Who's behind this?" Said Kanji "The fact that Akane is half Shadow could mean something but we need more evidence... in the Meantime we need to kick some shadow ass!" He scream and everyone look at him

"Kanji..." Naoto try to calm her husband

"Alright, we need to wait for the others to arrive. Meanwhile, i need someone to tell this to Minako" Said Mitsuru

"I´ll go" Ken offer himself

"Good, she´s on Akane´s room"

* * *

Minako was watching her daughter sleeping, it was like a Deja vu... Makoto went through this too. When he summon his Personas for the first time, he collapse and sleep for a whole week. She was scare, all this was new to her in that moment and she didn't want to be part of it but eventually she accept it and take part of the expeditions to Tartarus. Makoto was the leader and when he couldn't go she take the lead for him. She miss him so much, she wish he was here for her. Minako didn't notices it but she was crying, she didn't stop, she let it all out. She was scare of the future, what if Akane end up like Makoto? or worst... She won't let that happen.

"Minako" Ken call her from the other side of the room "Can i come in?"

"Yes" Ken enter the room and take a sit next to her

"... I hope Akane wake up soon"

"Me too"

"Listen... we've been talking and..."

"What?"

"We don't know what´s going on and some think that is linked to Akane... you know why"

"(sigh) Of course i know... We need answers and fast, who knows when the shadows will attack again. That shadow attack us and the moon wasn't full yet"

"This week went without any incident but we can't rest"

"You're right... I-" Minako went silent, Akane was starting to wake up.

* * *

Yu Narukami was in the train watching at the window. He didn't expect this to happen, not now at least. After the Murder case in Inaba he go back home but that didn't last much, he come back to Inaba months later not to visit his friends, but to stay. Eventually some of his friends leave Inaba but they still come back, like Yosuke and Chie. They live in Iwatodai, it´s not so far from Inaba so it´s okay.

Rise live in Tokyo now, she have her own TV show. Naoto stay in Inaba with Kanji and eventually they get married, of course it took a while for Kanji to confess, in the end Yu help him. Teddie stay too... but he lives with him. Beside Teddie there's someone else living with him, Marie. After a couple of years dating her he decided to marry her, she accept and now they live in Inaba with an annoying Shadow and their 5 years daughter, Naomi. Yukiko stay in Inaba too, she take care of the inn. She didn't get married but she have been seeing someone, she doesn't talk much about him but she said that he's a nice guy... for the moment.

"Yu, what do you think about this?" Marie ask. She was worried about this situation, thinks could easily get out of hand.

"I don't know. The Dark Hour is back and the shadows too. This will get out of hands at any moment"

"You are right but we´ll take care of it, like we always do" Said Yukiko with a smile

"Let's hope so, Yukiko" Said Yu. He look at his daughter sleeping and smile at her "Let's hope so"

* * *

In a dark room, there was two men discussing about something. Their face couldn't by seeing, they were hidding it behind mask, their mask have a roman number on it. The men who have the mask with the number XVI punch the other with the number I and yell at him.

"What the fuck wrong with you!? We told you not to send the shadow that day!" The man with the number I stand up

"It was necesary... We need to know how strong is she... and now we know it"

"That shadow was one of our strongest! And she destroy it without much effort!" XVI scream at I

"...Calm down, Tower" Another man approach, his mask have the number XXI on it

"World... The fuck do you want!? Magician screw up! I want him out!"

"He do as he was told" World said to Tower

"Yeah!? Who told him to send the fucking shadow, huh!?" Tower was about to lose it, his short temper didn't let him think straight

"I did..." Another man appear in the room, his mask have the number 0

"... Jester" Tower and the other mens bow before him "Why are you here?" Tower ask

"To discuss our next plan... World, the Dark Hour will continue as we plan it?"

"It was difficult to do it but it'll do... We think that will last for at least 6 months. We are trying to expand the time"

"Perfect, that would be enough... for now. And you magician, you did well. The last thing we need is for Akane to destroy us in one blow, sending one of our strongest shadow was a good move" Said Jester to Magician, Tower wasn't happy for that compliment "We'll keep testing her strength, Tower contact with Hunger and ask for her help. We need more shadows... powerful ones"

"Jester... I don't trust in Hunger. The fact that she can use a persona and not a shadow... " Said Tower

"She was choose by our lord... do as i say. Question me, is to question HIM!" Jester yell at Tower.

"... Yes, sir. Right away" Tower get out of the room

"Now... World, i need you to spy on her. We need to see her evolution, her Special Wild Card... and her Shadow"

"I take care of it" World bow to Jester and leave

"Magician... you are free to go too but before that" Jester give a piece of paper to Magician "I want you to deliver this to Death. It's important"

"Does she still there?" Magician ask

"Not only she still there... She won't go anywhere"

"I'll do as you told me, sir" Magician bow too and leave. Jester was alone now

"Soon... my lord" Jester smile viciously "Soon, Akane will be yours... and nobody else"

* * *

"Akane!" Minako was right at her side. Akane open her eyes and slowly get up, she look at her surrounding then at her mother. The first thing she say wasn't what Minako was expecting...

"... Can i eat outside? I hate hospital's food" Akane said and Ken laugh

"Who doesn't, Akane. I end up asking Akihiko to bring me food when i was hospitilaze here"

"Hehe... I don't feel really good" Akane said while grabing her head "It's like a train run over me like a hundred of times"

"I'll bring you some pills, sweety" Said Minako

"Hehe... Don't call like that" Akane smile

"Nonesense, you love it when i call you sweety" Minako said and leave the room to bring her medicine, Akane was alone with Ken now...

"Amada-san... Does that really happen?" Akane ask, she don't know if Ken actually knows what happen but she need to know

"About those creatures? Yes..."

"I see... so you knew too"

"Yes, i knew about them since i was in elementary school" He said

"Woah... It must have been weird to you. It's weird to me now"

"Tell me about it. I was the only kid in a group of teenagers... we also have a dog. That was also weird"

"A dog? It's hard to believe you now" Akane laugh a little, her head hurts a lot "Excuse me... but could you leave me alone for a while, my head is a mess now"

"Okay, if you need something just press that button to call the nurse. Your mother will come soon" Ken leave, as soon he do Akane grab her head in pain. She feel like her head was about to explode.

"Dammit! What's happening to me!? STOP IT!" The pain go away immediatly, Akane was confuse. This wasn't normal at all... "What was that...?"


	7. Persona Users

**Sorry for the waiting. This is my last year in university, i have to split my time so i can write this. Is thanks to your reviews that i can keep writing :D Thanks.  
If i'm lucky then i'll post new chapters every weeks. "IF" i'm lucky... and i'm never lucky :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : Persona Users

It was early morning, Mitsuru, Minako and Akihiko were in front of their old dorm. The place was closed up but they never take it down, thanks to Mitsuru. She think that someday it would be useful again, it take a time but finally that day arrive. Mitsuru open the door and they enter the living room... everything was covered by the dust like it was expected. It's been quite a while.

"Leaving the dust aside... this place looks exactly as we left it" Said Akihiko with optimism

"Yes it is... I'll bring people to clean this place and see if everything is in conditions. We are using it as our base after all, we don't know when the next shadow might appear. The last one didn't appear in a full moon so we have to assume that could happen anytime now... even today" Said Mitsuru

"You are right, this evening we are having the meeting right?" Minako ask

"Yes. This places won't be completely clean but at least it will be presentable for the meeting" Said Mitsuru "Akane will go out of the hospital today, is Ken going to bring her?" Mitsuru ask to Minako

"Yes, he offer. So we are going to tell her everything?" Minako ask. She was nervious about it

"... We are going to tell her about Personas and Shadows... but i don't know if we need to tell her about her father" Said Mitsuru

"Eventually she will know, i think it's better that she don't know a thing... for now" Said Akihiko "When the time comes, Minako should tell her everything" He say while he see at Minako

"Agreed" Said Mitsuru

"Don't push me, Akihiko. It's hard enough for me that she can summon two personas. I don't want her involved in this... She need a normal life"

"... I'm sorry, Minako" Said Mitsuru

"No, Senpai... it's not your fault, it was mine from the very beginning... but i don't regret it"

* * *

Ken Amada was waiting for Akane to come out of the hospital, they still have time until the reunion in their old dorm. Ken couldn't help but to smile to the happy memories, the sad ones and the moments that change his life forever. He live every day of his life like it was the last, he won't give up on life. He honored Shinjiro's sacrifice. Ken take out his phone and look at the screen, there was a picture of him, Minako and Akane when she was only 6 years old.

"Every change really fast, so fast that sometimes i wonder... i'm getting old... that's what adults use to say when i was around. I understand them now. That's so sad" He say to himself

"Life still goes on, Ken" Akane was in front of him "What are you looking at?" She ask and look at the picture in the phone. She couldn't see it because Ken hide it

"Nothing. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"My head sometimes hurt but nothing that a good nap couldn't fix. I miss my bed, the hospital have awful ones" Said Akane "And don't get me started with that awful food"

"Haha tell me about it. The beds feel like stones and that food... horrible. Like Fuuka's when she didn't know how to cook"

"Yeah, i know. Haruka told me"

"Listen, later we have to go to see your mother and Mitsuru. Meanwhile we can spend some time in the arcade in Paulownia Mall. What do you say? It's on me"

"Really? Cool then. I want to get distracted a little of what happen that day" She say and walk away. Ken look at her while she go to the street "At least it's over"

"... It's far from other, i'm afraid" Ken say to himself

* * *

Yu Narukami was reunited with his friends after a couple of years apart. Naoto explain everything to Yu and Marie, about the shadows, the return of the dark hour and Akane's father. Marie was in deep thought, Yu as well. After a couple of minutes Marie speak and everyone make sure to listen to what she have to say about the problem...

"Lets see... Everything seems to indicate that the shadow that attack recently, was looking for Akane. Not only that but she's part shadow... I think we are stepping in dark territory"

"What do you mean?" Chie ask

"Shadows attack only for two motives... one, if they are threaten and two, if the are denied. This shadow attack without being threaten, not only that, The shadow ignore everyone else and went straight to Akane. I dare to say that this shadow was being controlled for someone"

"Is that possible?" Naoto ask

"It is. When you fight Adachi he summon another version of Izanagi. That wasn't a persona, that was in fact a shadow. When Izanami awaken the power in him, Yu and Namatame; They give shape to their power regarding to their own personality. That's why Adachi's Izanagi was a "corrupted version" of the Izanagi that Yu have. Because of they ideals... they are opposite to one another" Marie explain "It's possible to control Shadows... maybe the second persona that Akane summoned was a shadow. I need to see her summoning them and then i can give you a veredict"

"What if that persona is a shadow?" Chie ask "Is her other self coming out of her?"

"I doubt it. Her father is the appraiser of Death... a part of Nyx. Akane become a human that most likely can summon shadows and use them in her favor" Said Marie "Like i say, i need to see her first. Meanwhile, all that i just say take it as a "maybe". I'm not sure yet, maybe i could be wrong... or maybe not"

"Marie... What if Akane can control Shadows? Is that a problem?" Yu ask

"..." Marie didn't answer right away "There are gods that use Shadows... usually those gods are known to bring destruction to humankind. The fact that she can use that power, means that she draw attention to them... or other groups"

"This can get out of hands if we don't play well our cards" Said Yu "Listen, we'll help S.E.E.S in everything they need. The Dark Hour is back, that means that we can't leave them. This concern us too. I know that everyone have other things to do, Family to take care, jobs to attend... a life. But if we turn around and leave now, maybe in a couple of mouth this will come back and bite us in the ass. I know that i'm asking you a lot with this..."

"It's okay, Yu" Said Yosuke "I'll stay here to fight. Besides, i live here now. I won't let the shadows to enter my house in midnight and attack while i'm sleeping"

"Yosuke is right" Said Chie "We'll fight, like we did before"

"We'll kick their asses, senpai!" Kanji yell

"Kanji, don't yell. I'm next to you" Said Naoto "I'll fight too. We made it this far so i'm not leaving the train now"

"Me too. Shadows won't now what hit them" Said Yukiko

"We are reunited again like the old times!" Teddie celebrate

"Except for Rise" Yu point out "Does she know what's happening?"

"I talk to her" Said Naoto "She's busy but she's trying to take a couple of days off. Anyway, we need to go now. Mitsuru is waiting for us"

"Alright guys... Lets go" Said Yu

* * *

Akane and Ken were in the Arcade, they were playing at a Shooter game and like always Akane win. Ken can't believe that Akane won in every game they played... except fighting games, he won. It was getting late and they need to go back to the dorm. Ken take Akane and they take the train.

"So, where are they?" Akane ask. Ken didn't tell her where they were going to reunite with the others yet

"Near Iwatodai Station. It use to be our dorm when we attend school" Said Ken "It was also our... " _headquarters_ ""

"To fight those monsters?"

"Yes. It was weird at the beginning but one get use to it"

"..." Akane remain silent. The train arrive to Iwatodai station, after that they walk to the old dorm. At first sight it look abandoned but it wasn't. The lights were on. They open the door and were receive by a bunch of people. Among them was Mitsuru, Minako and everyone of S.E.E.S (except Aegis), the others were from the investigation group. Akane didn't know them. Mitsuru told them to take a seat and they start the meeting. Mitsuru was the first to talk.

"I'm glad that you are okay. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurt a little but it's fine"

"I see" Mitsuru made a pause "Before we start, let me present to you to this people" Mitsuru point at the group of people that Akane didn't knew. She introduce them in the order they were sitting. Yu and Marie Narukami, Yosuke and Chie Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Teddie, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane (Naoto insist on keeping her last name when she married Kanji). "I'll start asking you this, Akane. Do you believe me if i tell that there is an extra hour when the clock hit midnight?" She ask and everyone got quiet and see at Akane's reaction

"... Of course not. That's not even possible"

"It is. You saw it" Said Minako "That day when those monster attack, nothing was working, the lights were out, people disappear and transform into coffins, the sky was green... That was the Dark Hour"

"The Dark Hour...?"

"Yes, a place where the Shadows can roam the world" Said Marie "Those monster that you fought are called Shadows, they are the negative emotions and dark side of people. Altough there are two kinds, the one that appear in the Dark Hour and the ones that remain in the Shadow World. The Shadow of the _Dark Hour_ don't kill the humans, the feed of their minds. The Shadows in the _Shadow World_ kill humans if they are denied by their respective humans" Marie explain the Shadows in great detail and Akane listen to her

"I see... What about the ones that came out of me? I heard them... they are called Persona, aren't they?" Akane ask. She know about her Personas thanks to Igor but she won't tell them this.

"Yes, like the shadows, they are originated by humans. But they aren't negative forces, they exist as Shadow counterparts. When someone accept a Shadow, it became a Persona... and there are times when a Persona can turn back into a Shadow. They are one and the same after all" Marie explain "Also, Personas are the only ones that can fight the Shadows, humans can do it too but Shadows can't be hurt with normal weapons. Those who can summon a Persona, are called Persona Users"

"It's not that hard to understand this but..." Akane look around "Why i wasn't aware of this until now?"

"Only those who have the pontencial to summon a Persona can enter the Dark Hour. Besides the Dark Hour disappear 19 years ago. We end it" Said Mitsuru "Thanks to someone that give his life for us"

"... Who?" Akane was somewhat afraid to ask

"Your uncle Makoto, Akane. He died saving the world" Said Minako

"... No way" Said Akane and Minako nodded

"Akane, listen. The Shadows are back after all this years, we don't know why or how the Dark Hour return after all this time but i'll tell you this" Said Akihiko while he close his fist and punch his chest "We are going to fight, to find the truth and stop this again as many times it takes"

"Akane..." Minako was worried "We leave you with a choice here... You can fight with us, help us... or you can go to the door and go home. I talk to Mitsuru, no one here is going to think bad of you. Personally, i don't want you here. This is suppose to be our fight and i don't want my daughter risking her life..." Said Minako. Akane didn't open her mouth, she was in deep thought. It's true that she can walk away from this and pretend that this didn't happen at all but she can't. She remember perfectly the attack and how she summon her Personas. Besides, she sign a contract in the Velvet Room "accept all responsabilities for your actions", that means that she need to think in the possible outcome of her decisions.

"... Sorry, Mom. I'll do it" Said Akane with determination on her face "I can't walk away after what i saw. I can't pretend that this never happen or that it won't happen again. I'll help you... i own my uncle for saving us all" Minako smile to her daughter. She was going to fight but she was sad about it. Minako don't want her fighting Shadows but the moment she summon two Personas she knew... She is the owner of her destiny now. Every decision she make are her responsability.

"I'm proud of you, Akane" Said Minako even when she was a little sad and make an effort to not show her sadness. Minako get up and take something out of her pocket, it was wrapped in a white cloth. Akane take it and unwrapped it, it was a gun with the letters S.E.E.S on it but also there was a mark next to the letters. It was a roman number, XIII. "This is an Evoker, it's what you use the day you summon your Personas"

"Someone use it?" Akane ask the obvious question. She knew that it was used but she couldn't help but to ask.

"It was Makoto's Evoker. Now... it's yours" Said Mitsuru and Akane's eyes widen

"N-No... I can't take it" Said Akane and leave the Evoker in the table

"Please accept it, Akane" Said Minako "Makoto give it to me before he left... Now is yours. Take it as a gif from him"

"..." Akane didn't want it but she end up taking it "T-Thanks..."

* * *

A Misterious Shadow was outside the Dorm, it was looking from the window at the meeting. It's eyes widen when Makoto's Evoker appear in Akane's hand. A smile appear on his face.

"The Messiah's Evoker... It's passed to the Reincarnation of Death. How interesting" Said the misterious Shadow and disappear in the air "I must... protect her... From the Arcanas..."


	8. School Problems

**Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of things to do for university and i recently get a job XD I finally get a job! Also, i'm editing the other chapters. Fixing the grammars. Leave me a Review if you liked it XD I'll update sooner. I promise. Anyway, enjoy it. Sorry that this one is short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** : School Problems

The next day Akane walk to school like usual. Today she was going with her mother, Mitsuru and the whole group, to fight the Shadows. They didn't actually tell her where they are going, Akane wanted to know, but they are keeping it as a surprise party. Akane sighs and keep walking, she didn't want to go to class, she wanted to stay at home today and sleep. Lately she's feeling tired, there are times when her head hurts too. Akane believe that is because of all the situation she's facing. She may be suffering from stress.

"Akane" Misaki was behind her. Akane just nodded and they walk together "How are you feeling?" She asks

"Not so well, but i'll survive" Said Akane and take out her MP3 Player. Before she could put on the headphone, Misaki talk to her

"I wanted to ask you something, Akane" Misaki looks nervous. "Did Mitsuru told you about that Dark Hour thing?" She asks. Yesterday Mitsuru and Yukari told Akane that Misaki can experience the Dark Hour too, and she was there when she awakens her Personas. Akane didn't saw her that day because she focus on the Shadow that was attacking her.

"Yes, they told me everything. But i have the feeling that they were hiding something from me" She said and they arrive to the entrance

"Like what?"

"I don't know. There's something... I'll talk with my mother about it later. Meanwhile, i have something interesting to tell you"

"What?"

"Haruka can't experience the Dark Hour" She said and Misaki's eyes widen

"Really? I thought he could because his mother can summon a Persona" Misaki explain and Akane shake her head

"Looks like he is a special case. Mitsuru told me that maybe it's because of his father, he didn't have a Persona or enter the Dark Hour so there was a 50% chance that he could have the potential... Or don't"

"I see. My father may have the potential" Said Misaki

"Maybe, i don't know. Speaking of which, Is your father still living in New York?" Akane asks. Misaki's father lives in New York because he work for the branch of the Kirijo Group in America. Every year, she and Yukari goes to visit him and there are times when he goes back to Japan.

"Yes, lately he has sent me presents to make up for his absence. He also calls me a lot" Misaki look at the school "I want him here and not there"

"At least you have one" Said Akane "I don't know anything about mine. Mom only told me his name. She don't talk about him too much, looks like it bring her bad memories"

"Did he leave?" Misaki asks

"I won't be surprised, actually. Mom was pregnant when she was still on high school" Akane enter the school and the first thing she saw was Haruka talking to a girl. Akane recognizes her, she's from her class and she isn't the type of person Haruka would talk to. The girl is a bully, her name is Murasaki Okuse. Akane walks to them and heard the conversation.

"Let me guess, Yamagishi. Someone is messing with you?" Ask Murasaki "I'm not in the mood to hear your complaints, Kid. Get out of my face before i knock you" She said with her fist ready. If Akane didn't know her at all, she could never tell she is a Bully. Because she didn't look like one at all. Her uniform is in order, her long brown hair is well combed, she had makeup and her dark blue eyes were beautiful... But looks could be deceiving, especially with someone like her. "Are you deaf now, Haruka? Get lost!" She almost yells at him. She didn't want to get anyone's attention. Akane gets Haruka's attention

"What are you two doing?" She asks. Murasaki didn't answer, she just ignores her.

"Akane, are you alright? Mom told you just get out of the hospital yesterday" Said Haruka. Murasaki sighs

"Perfect, why don't you two get a room and leave? Leave me alone" Said Murasaki and take out her phone

"What is your problem, Murasaki?" Akane asks and Murasaki shrugs

"Why i should tell you about my personal life? Tell this kid that i'm not available to hear him anymore. All the words that came out of his mouth just piss me off. Find someone else to talk that is not a bully" Murasaki push Haruka away and he falls to the ground. "You think that i can be your friend just because i'm kind to you? Stupid"

"Hey!" Akane help Haruka to get up "Apologies with him, now!" Akane demanded

"Where are we? In Kindergarten? Do me a favor, Arisato" Murasaki look at Akane right into her eyes "Fuck off"

"I'm not scared of you, Murasaki. They say you are a Bully but i never saw you punching someone near the school"

"Um, Akane" Misaki try to interfere

"Come on, Misaki. I bet she's just words and not-" Before Akane could finish, Murasaki punches her right in the face and Akane fall to the ground. She didn't get up after that. Everyone saw that, but no one say a word. Murasaki looks at them and then at her phone, and walk away. Misaki and Haruka look at Akane, she was knocked down. Some students whisper as soon Murasaki walks away.

"Is she dead?" "I don't think so... But you heard that punch?! That must hurt a lot!" "I feel sorry for that girl" The students gossip loudly. Misaki ignores them and check on Akane. Murasaki punch her right in the left eye.

"What do we do now?" Misaki asks and sigh

"Let's take her with the nurse" Misaki and Haruka takes Akane to the Nurse Office.

* * *

School finish very quickly for Akane, thanks to Murasaki. She spend a couple of hours in the Nurse Office with a black eye. Misaki and Haruka stay with her most of the time but eventually they have to go to class. Now Akane was laying in one of the beds in the Nurse Office and looking at the ceiling. She could feel the pain coming out from her left eye.

"Well, i deserve it" She said and get up. The Office was empty. She take out her phone and check her email. There was a message but it was from an unknown number. Akane open it and regret it. It was Annabelle...

" _ **Hey, How are you doing? :3 Listen, this is important. When you have the time, can you come to the velvet room? We need to discuss something about your power that i forgot to tell you**_ " Akane sigh and was about to delete the message but other arrive. It was Annabelle again. " _ **Nice black eye. It suits you ;D And it's so cute too**_ " Akane's eyes widen and jump out of the bed to look around.

"That bitch! How did she know?!" She almost yell

"Because i'm behind you" Annabelle appear out of nowhere and Akane fall to the ground

"H-How?!"

"Because i want to? Anything is possible when you want it" She explain, even if it didn't make sense at all.

"That doesn't make sense at all, you are crazy" Akane get up

"Thanks. My older brother and sisters said the same exact thing. I think they are just jelaous because i rule over the power and possibility"

"Sorry, but i still don't understand"

"Good, stay like that. Maybe at the end of the year, you'll understand what i'm saying"

"No, i don't understand because you are such a... Forget it. I'm not in the mood to fight. Just tell me what you need to tell me about my powers and leave"

"I'll tell you later because my master is the one that have to explain it to you"

"Then why are you here?!"

"To bother you" Annabelle said with a big smile. Akane throw her pillow at her and she dodge it. "See you later" She disappear

"Come back here!" Akane yell but Annabelle was gone already. "If she do that again, i'll kill her"


	9. Tartarus

**I promise, this time i will update more often. Persona 5 is finally here! Too bad it won't be in english until february :P Thanks for the Reviews!  
**

 **Also, in response to** SakuraPinkSky415: _Honestly, i didn't notice the resemble of Murasaki with Natsuki Moriyama :P I laugh when you point it out XD I wasn't thinking on Natsuki when i put Murasaki there._

 **Sorry for the delay again. Work, school, etc. You know what i mean. Also, Argentina has become a shitty place to live in, honestly. You walk two meters from your home an someone already stole your wallet, your keys, your shoes, everything! Fuck them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** : Tartarus

Akane had a lot of questions in her head, but the most important right now was about Annabelle. Who is she? How she could do that? Is she human? What is the Velvet Room exactly? All does questions will remain without answer for a while. She has to wait, now she needs to wait a couple of minutes for school to end and then go back home and prepare herself to fight the shadows in the night. She was surprised that all these things didn't hit her so hard. She should be freaked out, but she isn't. It was a good thing, or at least that's what she thought. At that moment, someone knock the door of the Nurse Office.

"Come in" Said Akane. The door opens and Mitsuru enters. She closes the door and step in front of her. She has some documents on her hands.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. Akane looks at the papers she was holding.

"I'm alright. Aside for the Black eye"

"I'll make sure that Okuse take responsibility for this"

"Leave it like that, Mitsuru. I kinda deserve it, she warns me after all" Akane didn't want Mitsuru to punish Murasaki. If she does, then Murasaki will go after her, probably. Who knows. "The last thing i want is a bully following me around"

"Are you sure? I can do something about it"

"It's alright. Believe me" Akane stands up and sigh. "School is almost over, i will go home now. We have something to do tonight after all"

"Yes, i come here to see if you are okay and to talk about something" Mitsuru give her a paper. "It's about the Music club. The Clubs will open tomorrow, i assume that you will participate"

"Of course i will, i'm the president of the Club after all" Akane state the obvious. "Is there a problem with this?"

"Well... You remember that last year the club only had 4 members, including you, right? That was the minimum, but it was enough to maintain the club open. This year you need at least 6 members and then those who were with you last year already has gone to other clubs" Mitsuru explain.

"Oh... So you will close the Music Club if i don't have 6 members?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I can give you a month, no more. If you don't have 6 members by then, i will close it"

"Today is April 14. So i have to..." Akane check the calendar in her phone, Today is April 14, 2029. So she has time until... "May 15?"

"Exactly"

"(Sigh) I'll do what I can. Maybe this year i will have a lot of members in the club" Akane was optimistic, but Mitsuru wasn't. The Music Club didn't have a lot of members since 2016. Each year the number of members of the club decay.

"Good Luck with that, Akane" Mitsuru turn around and walk to the door. "See you tonight" Mitsuru leaves the Nurse Office. As soon she leaves, Akane sigh and sit on the bed.

"I better find people that are interested in the club. I don't want to close it"

* * *

Akane got home and went straight to her room. She throws her backpack at the chair of her desk and fall to the bed. Her room had white walls with movie posters hanging on the walls. She only had a bed, a desk with a computer and a wardrobe, there was also a red electric guitar in a corner of the room. She looks at the ceiling for a moment before looking at the door of her room. Her mother was there, she enter the room and sit in the chair on her desk. First she takes Akane's backpack and leave it in the ground before sitting.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. Akane was a little annoyed now. Everyone is asking how she's feeling. She's fine, there's no need to ask.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mom" Akane gets up from her bed. "I need to prepare for tonight" Akane look at her mother and then look at her feet. "Is there... Any advice you can give me?"

"Well... Watch your back. You don't know what might be around" Minako take out something from her pocket. "Take this. Is a lucky Charm" It was a ring. It didn't have anything outstanding, it was just a silver ring. Akane could tell that it was old.

"This is yours?" Akane was curious.

"Actually... Is from your father" Minako was nervous. Akane notices that, she didn't say a word and hear what she have to say. "Akane... There's a lot of things i need to tell you about your father. A lot. But i can't, not now. This ring, he give it to me before he left for good. At that moment, me and your Uncle had to make a decision that will change the world. It was difficult, but it was the right choice"

"Mom... Did he abandon you?" Akane didn't want to know why her father isn't around. She thinks that he leaves, but if turns out that he's dead, then why her mother was hiding it from her. There's something else. Something that Minako didn't want to say.

"No, he didn't. Believe me, he had to leave. I couldn't do anything about it" Minako touch Akane's cheek. "If there was a way for him to stay here... He would be happy. He would be so proud of you, just like i am" Minako try not to cry. "I don't want you to fight, but it's something that you want to do. You choose, so i will step aside. Just promise me that you will be careful" Minako won't go with her that night, unlike her old days now she have a work that she must attend it in the early morning.

"I will Mom..." Akane wanted to know about her father, but there must be something really important about it that she isn't ready to hear. Akane knew that her mother only wants the best for her and if she isn't ready to tell her, then she'll wait. Eventually she will know the truth, for the moment she will wait. Akane hug her mother and both stay there for minutes until Minako breaks the hug. After that, Akane takes a bath and prepare for the battle. Minako told her that she used to go with her school uniform, Akane didn't like the idea of using her school uniform in battle. What happen if she accidentally burns it or something worse? Akane leaves her uniform at home and instead she wears a Leather Jacket, a white T-shirt beneath it and black pants. Akane makes sure to not forget anything important behind. She has her Uncle's Evoker, the keys from home and her cell phone. That was enough.

While she is walking to "Tartarus", she starts to wonder why it was near the school. Her mother didn't say a word, she just told her to go to school and she will see for herself. Akane sighs and keep walking, she looks at her cell phone. It was 11:50, almost Midnight. Akane saw the gates of Gekkoukan Highschool. In front of the gates was Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Yu, Marie and Yosuke and Chie. She thought that the whole group was going to be part of this. Akane arrives and turn to Mitsuru.

"I thought more people were coming" She said

"They will be here by midnight, don't worry" Said Mitsuru. "I'll take this chance to explain you some things"

"Mom told me to watch my back every time"

"That's correct, still, you won't be alone inside" Mitsuru point at Akihiko. "He will be with you inside, also Narukami and Hanamura. We always go in groups of four. You four will stay in the lower floors because you don't have any experience"

"So they will train me?" Akane was expecting some kind of training.

"Yes" Mitsuru looks at her watch. It was Midnight. The sky turn green and blood starts to come out from the fractures of the floor. Everyone looks at the school and out of nowhere start to deform. The structure of the building reshapes itself into a giant tower that reach the clouds. In less than a minute, Akane was looking at a monstrous tower instead of the school she used to go every day. She couldn't help but to walk away a little. This was something else, that's why they were keeping it as a secret. They want to give her a surprise. "Akane, This is Tartarus"

"No way... I don't know if i should say "cool" or "freaky". This is... something else" Said Akane

"Let's go inside. The others will be here in any minute" Said Akihiko and everyone go inside. As soon they open the door, Akane saw at the end of the hall stairs that lead to a giant clock. On the left, she saw a blue door and at the right she saw another door but this one was gray. The group stops in front of the stairs.

"Alright. We can begin your training" Said Mitsuru. "First, you need to choose a weapon"

"Weapon? My personas aren't enough?"

"You'll get tired faster if you use them every time. It's better that you have something to defend yourself if you can't use your personas" Mitsuru explain. At that moment, the door of the entrance open, The rest of the group arrives. Everyone of S.E.E.S and the Investigation Group enter Tartarus. Akane saw two more people she didn't recognize. Two girls, one with blonde short hair and the other with long gray hair, they look like the same age as her, but the way they were dressed. They look like some kind of robots. "Just in time" Said Mitsuru. The whole group of Persona Users gathers in a circle. "Before we begin, i want to introduce two members of the group that Akane hasn't met yet" Mitsuru point at the two girls. "Aegis and Labrys" The blonde girl smile at Akane and walk to her.

"I'm Aegis, it's nice to see you again, Akane" Said Aegis. Akane was confused, she didn't meet her before. "I actually had met you before. You don't remember me because you were a year old" Aegis explain. Akane didn't believe until she saw her closely. She wasn't human, she was, in fact, a robot.

"You are... A robot?" Akane asks, a little afraid.

"Android, actually" Aegis corrects her. "Don't worry is a common mistake"

"Aegis was part of S.E.E.S when we were fighting the shadows 19 years ago. She's the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon" Said Mitsuru. "Labrys in the other hand was awakening after S.E.E.S was disbanded. Aegis insists on wake her up, they may not be humans, but they have emotions"

"I still find it a little hard to believe" Said Akane. Labrys give her a handshake.

"Well, Mitsuru told us what's been happening lately, so i can understand if you are uneasy" Said Labrys. "Don't worry about it"

"I'm not worried... It's too much for my mind to handle"

"You can take your time" Said Yu. "We can wait for now"

"No, i'll be okay. Let's do what we came to do" Akane focus on what she came to do. Training. Mitsuru snap her fingers and Kanji with Junpei bring two suitcases. They open them and inside there are weapons.

"Alright, like i said before, Akane. You need weapons to protect yourself. You can choose whatever you want. Your mother used a Naginata, your uncle a sword. Personally, i prefer the sword, but choose whatever suits you best" Said Mitsuru. Akane walks to the suitcase and saw a lot of weapons. Ken grabs a spear from the suitcase, Yosuke grabs a couple of knives and Junpei a long sword. Akane couldn't decide, she never uses a weapon before. It's true, the sword could come in handy, but something tells her that it's not for her. Akane was about to give up and grab the sword until she saw a Scythe next to it. She grabs it without thinking it twice, something told her that this was the weapon for some reason.

"You are choosing that?" Akihiko asks

"You have a problem with it?"

"Not really. I thought you were going to pick a sword. It's always the first pick" Akihiko explain. "If you think you can use it, then do it"

"Alright. We are going to do this" Mitsuru start to give orders. "Akane, Akihiko, Yu and Yosuke will remain on the lowers floor. They'll train Akane. Kanji, Naoto, Yukari and Junpei will go and check the floor of the middle. Aegis, Labrys, Teddie and Chie will go to the last floor. I will stay here with Fuuka, Yukiko, Marie and Ken"

"What about that door?" Akane asks and point to the gray door

"We will go in there once we make sure nothing is out of the ordinary in the tower. We don't know how the Dark Hour comes back, we don't even know if Tartarus has the answers we are looking for, but it's a good place to start"

"I see" Akane saw the blue door. It was glowing. She was about to ask about that door, but Yu tap her shoulder. She looks at him and he whispers to her "Later". Akane assumes that he was referring to that door. She didn't ask and let it be for now. "So, we start now?"

"Yes, go to the stairs and you will enter the Labyrinth. Be careful" Said Mitsuru. Akane nods and with her group they enter Tartarus.

* * *

Akane was expecting the labyrinth to look like some kind of horror movie. Instead, she was seeing a twisted version of the school's hallways. Of course, there wasn't any window and the floor had pools of blood everywhere. Akane takes a deep breath and keep walking forward. She heard a voice inside her head, it was Fuuka.

"Can you all hear me?" She asks. "It's been a while since i did this"

"Don't worry, Fuuka. We are old" Said Yu

"Please don't say that" She said. "I'll scan the floor. Please wait a moment"

"Alright Akane, listen carefully" Akihiko turn to her. "I'll take the lead. In the middle of the battle i will teach you the basics. Don't worry, this shadows are weak in the first floors" Akihiko take out his Evoker. "It's been a while since we've entered this place. It brings back memories... must of them bad. But some of them were funny"

"What do you mean funny?" Akane was curious.

"Your uncle was the leader of the group during the explorations. One time he makes a bet with Junpei and Mitsuru. The first on killing all the shadows of the floor can make the losers do whatever he wants. Of course, Makoto won. He makes Junpei to buy him dinner, he basically makes him spend all his money on ramen" Akihiko said with a big smile on his face. Akane smile too, she could only imagine it.

"And Mitsuru?"

"He asks her out. You should've seen her face. She was completely red. It was kinda funny, i was trying not to laugh"

"I'm sure it was pretty funny" Akane laugh a little. Fuuka come back with information.

"Ummm... Akihiko, there's a problem" Fuuka was a little nervous. "I can sense shadows, but they aren't... "Weak". I scan must of the tower and looks like the shadows of the last floor are now in the first floors. And the shadow from the first floor are in the last floor. They change places"

"That's weird. We can handle them?"

"Except for Akane, yes. Also the teleport doesn't work, so we have to go up by foot. Which is bad, we won't make it to the last floor that way" Those were bad news for the whole team. Fuuka made a pause. "Akane, are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" She answer.

"... Nothing. I think i saw something weird. Maybe it's nothing. In any case, be careful and stay behind Akihiko and the others"

"I will" Akane sigh. "What now?"

"For the moment stay in the middle of the group" Said Akihiko. "We will clean this floor. Are you ready?" He asks to Yu and Yosuke

"Of course we are" Said Yosuke

"Let's go" Yu wanted to get this over with. The group walks through the hallway, their guard was up every moment. Akane had a lot of things running through her head, she try to get rid of them and focus on the enemy that she didn't see yet. Akihiko stop and sign the rest to stop too.

"Look" He said and point to the end of the hall. It was a big shadow. It was like a fortress with two tiny elephant legs. Its mask was at the top of the whole structure. "We can't pass. We have to kill it. Akane stay behind"

"Alright" She said. Akane didn't say another word. She knew that if she step in, she will get hurt or die. "By careful"

"I'm always careful" Akihiko takes out his Evoker and point at his forehead. "Caesar!" He pulls the trigger and summon his persona. Yu and Yosuke raise their hands and cards appear out of nowhere. They crush them and call their personas.

"Izanagi-no Okami!"

"Takehaya Susano-o!" The three Personas attack at the same time. The Shadow looks at them and didn't move at all. Caesar attack it with his sword, but got repealed. Izanagi-no-Okami attack with Agidyne, but it barely damages it. Takehaya Susano-o attack with Garudyne and hit it's weakness. The Shadow fall to the ground, weak. Yosuke order his Persona to finish him off, but the Shadow let out a cry and more fortresses Shadows appear out of nowhere. In less than a second, the whole group was surrounded by the giant Shadows, all of them targeting at Yosuke. "This isn't good at all" He said. The shadow throws Ziodyne to the group. Yu and Akihiko weren't affected, but Yosuke was weak at Zio and fall to the ground. Akane was thrown to the wall and fall unconscious. She also was weak to Zio.

"Akane!" Akihiko try to run and help her, but the 4 shadows throw "God's Hand" at him. Akihiko dodge them all and summon Caesar again. This time he uses Elec Break in one of them and use Ziodyne. The shadow fall to his knees and disappear, but as soon he disappears, Two more appear out of nowhere. "You have to be kidding me" Said Akihiko. "Narukami, help Hanamura!"

"I'm on it" Yu was already helping Yosuke to stand up. The Shadows ignore Yosuke and Yu and walk pass through them. Akihiko notices that they were getting closer to Akane. It was logical. She was the only weak opponent from the whole group. Akihiko uses Elec Break again, this time on all of them, and then use Maziodyne. He destroys all of them without much effort, but sadly... more appear. Instead of 4 Shadows, now they were 8. "They are multiplying"

"No shit, i'm seeing it. The more we kill them, the more come" Akihiko summons Caesar again. "Any thought Narukami?"

"I have one, but the attack could kill us. There's no enough space" Said Yu. Akihiko knew what attack he was going to use if there was enough space

"Megidolaon?" He asks

"Yes"

"H-Hey" Yosuke try to get their attention. Yu and Akihiko turn to see him. "We have more coming from behind"

"Fuuka" Said Akihiko. "Can we escape from them?"

"There are more coming down from the floors. Looks like they are being attracted by something" Akihiko look at Akane for a moment. She was still unconscious.

"More like someone... Listen, we'll kill them all and run away. They have only one weakness for now, let's use it" Akihiko use again Elec Break and throw Ziodyne at them. Yosuke exploit their weakness with Magarudyne and Yu kill the remaining with Agidyne. Akihiko takes Akane and start running away. They run to the exit, but another group blocks their path.

"No! Get out of there!" Fuuka yell

"What?" Akihiko didn't understand why. The Shadows shoot the cannon from their fortresses and nothing happen until a big light start to form above them. "Those sons of a bitch" The light come down and explode before they could even move. Yu and Yosuke hit the wall, Akihiko was thrown away to the other end of the hallway. In the explosion, he let go of Akane. The Shadows move faster and point at them with their cannons. Akane open her eyes and saw what just happen, she then saw a Shadow right in front of her, ready to attack her. Akane start to panic, she close her eyes for a moment, waiting for the hit. She was paralyzed in a second, but in the other second she stand up. Akane opens her eyes again and hear a voice. A sweet voice, followed by a sharp voice.

"Don't be afraid of them... **THEY SHOULD BE AFRAID OF YOU** " Akane grabs her head. The pain was coming back. "Just pull the trigger... **AND EVERYTHING YOU HATE WILL DIE** " Despite the pain, Akane grabs her Evoker and pointed at her head. The Shadow for some reason wasn't attacking her. Akane looks around for a moment and notice that everything was in slow motion, that it's why. "Pull... **THE TRIGGER!** " The voices order her. She did so and a grin appears on her face.

"I summon you... Hathor... Morrigan" She said and pull the trigger. The two Personas appear on top of her. She smile, not because of the power that was running through her body. She smile because the pain was gone "Let's bring them down!"


	10. The Music Club (Part 1)

**It's been a while, i know, and i'm really sorry. Mostly of that is because i was waiting for Persona 5 and they start changing the release date and all. I've been screaming at the screen most of the time because i want that game so bad! And considering that this fanfic take place in the future i can't pass the oportunity of adding the characters of Persona 5.**

If any of you leave a review, do leave spoilers of Persona 5 because i'm going to get mad.

* * *

 **Chapter 9** : The Music Club (Part 1)

 _ **4/14 Friday, 2029 (Dark Hour)**_

Yukari was about to enter the tower with Naoto, Junpei and Ken; But Fuuka stop them. She was watching speechless at what was happening inside the tower. She couldn't believe at her eyes, it was like taking a look at the past. She wasn't looking at Akane, she was looking at Makoto summoning two personas at the same time. She blinks a couple of times before yelling, as soon she did everyone else at the entrance look at her.

"What's wrong Fuuka!?" Junpei asks and everyone else waits for her answer

"Two Personas... At the same time" She whispers.

"What!?"

"Akane summon two personas at the same time"

"How is that even...?" Yukari couldn't actually believe her.

"Let me see" Marie walk toward her and touch the bubble from Juno. She saw the fight right through Fuuka's eyes. Above Akane were two personas, one was a woman with a white robe, long Blue hair, Purple skin, yellow eyes and full of Egiptian Tattoos all over her body, except her face. Strings were coming of her skin. Other one on the other side was a complete opposite, it was a woman in black robe, a hood was covering her face, but her eyes were glowing red, she had wings that resembles a raven's wings, she was wielding a scythe with a human skull stuck in the middle of the blade, her whole body was full of tattoo too. Marie gets away from Juno and gasp.

"What happen?" Mitsuru asks.

"What Fuuka just said... Akane summoned two personas"

Meanwhile, in the first floor, Akane was smiling at the Shadows while her personas stay above her. Akihiko, Yu and Yosuke were watching at her, also speechless. The Shadows shot Ziodyne at her, but Morrigan and Hathor protect her from the attack, each one raises their hands and create a shield. The Ziodyne reflects at the Shadow and absorb it. Akane's eyes glow red and look at each one of the Shadows, there was at least 10 Shadow in front of her. She grab her Scythe and run right after them, her Personas follow her right behind. Every Shadow launches a Ziodyne at her, Akane was moving too fast so she dodge every attack they throw at her. She jump and stab the first Shadow she saw with her Scythe, the Shadow next to her decide to throw a Megidolaon. Akane point at the Shadow and her Personas attack it. Hathor throws Agilao and Morrigan Bufudyne, but the Shadow was barely damaged by it. Akane notice that and jump away from the Shadow she just attacked and the Megidolaon hit the Shadow instead of Akane, she just dodges it in time. Akane run to the end of the hallway, but saw Akihiko, Yu and Yosuke still on the floor. They could barely move.

"Akane!" Akihiko yell. "Their weakness is wind! Garu skills!" Akihiko tries to get up, but his legs give up half way.

"Garu...?" She didn't know the name of the spells, but she definitely knew that Hathor and Morrigan didn't have Wind spells. Hathor had fire and Morrigan ice, she need help. Yosuke get up and walk to her, his legs were shaking.

"Can... You protect me from their attacks?" He asks. "If so, then i'll attack, you protect me"

"Yes!" Akane makes the shield again. Yosuke summon Takehaya Susano-o and attack them with Magarudyne. All the Shadows fall to their knees, Morrigan breaks the shield and jump at the Shadow with her Scythe, she decapitated them without any sign of mercy. Everyone could see how Morrigan grabs them by the head and behead them with her Scythe and some she just ripped them out with her bare hands. All The Shadows disintegrated and Morrigan disappear alongside Hathor, who didn't move at all. Akane fall to her knees and laugh a little.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Yosuke asks

"My... My head is about to explode" She said and grab her head.

"Take it easy, now we need to go, before more of them show up" He said.

"Yes... You're- Yosuke, look out!" She yell. Another Shadow fortress appear and attack with another Ziodyne. Akane summon her personas again, this time only Hathor has come out and took the attack for Yosuke. Akane scream in pain, she felt all the damage that Hathor just took. Hathor disappears and Akane fall to the floor. The Shadow was about to attack again, but was destroyed by Yukari's Persona. Akane saw how another group compose by Yukari, Naoto, Junpei and Ken arrived. They didn't lose time and take Akane and the others to the entrance. Right after that, Yukari, Yukiko and Teddie heal everyone that had a big wound. Luckily, no one had a life threatening wound, they were only exhausted. It's been a while since anyone summon a Persona and on top of that, fight one. The real problem now was that the weak Shadows were now on the top and the strong ones are on the first floor, that way they'll never go up. If they want to succeed then a bigger group need to go in.

"Now, that was something really unexpected" Said Yu while Yukiko heals him. "Those Shadows really want us death"

"The worst part was that they keep coming, no matter what we do" Said Yosuke and sighs. "I think i saw my entire life for a moment there"

"They really give us troubles... We are out of shape" Said Akihiko and look at Akane. She was sitting on the floor, still grabbing her head. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"It hurts a lot" She said and stand up. "It's like my head is about to blow up or something"

"How did you do that?" Junpei ask her. "How could you summon them at the same time?"

"How should i know? I just pull the trigger and came out..." Marie walk toward Akane and look at her in the eyes.

"Did they, by any chance, talked to you?" Marie asks and everyone look at her. Akane looks at the floor for a second.

"... They told me to pull the trigger" She said. "They were... Finishing each other's sentences. Like they were... Synchronized"

"I see. Did you give them orders at the same time?" Marie asks.

"Yes... But Morrigan move on her own at the end"

"..." Marie was thinking about something.

"What happens, Marie?" Yu asks.

"Nothing, i just wanted to know" She replied. "Maybe we should come back and start planning the next trip to the tower. We just came in, unprepared, thinking that there were only weak Shadows inside. If the strongest shadows are actually in the first floors and they just keep coming out of nowhere, then we need a strategy. Besides, we don't know what other surprises are inside. Maybe the next thing that we encounter there will be a Reaper"

"Please, don't mention that thing. I hate that monster" Said Junpei.

"You are right, Marie" Said Mitsuru. "We are a big group indeed, but first we should investigate more. We also need more training, just like Akihiko said, "We are out of shape". Some of us didn't even summon their Personas in a long time. They may be strong, but those Shadows take us by surprise"

"Alright" Yu stand up. "But we have another problem. Like Fuuka said before, the teleport that appears in each floor don't work. Meaning that if we go up our only way out if to come back where we came. We all are going to end up exhausted after reaching the tenth floor"

"Yes, we have to be more careful than before. On top of that, if we get outnumbered again, then we are screwed" Said Yosuke. "Maybe we should take out time on this"

"But what if another Shadow appears in the middle of the city?" Ken asks. "We need to be prepare every night from now on. That last Shadow didn't appear in a full moon" Everyone remain silent. Tartarus has changed, but how and why? Why the Shadows change floors? Why the big Shadows don't appear in a full moon anymore? Everyone was questioning themselves about that, there wasn't an answer for those questions right now. What was more important right now was to come back later, more prepare and stay alert for the next Shadow. Who knows when it will appear, they didn't have a way to know for certain.

"Let's leave, for now. I'll come back tomorrow with Fuuka and another group. We'll inspect the tower, carefully this time" Said Mitsuru and look at Akane. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain is leaving" She answered.

"You think that you can go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes... I can go to school"

* * *

Outside of Tartarus, on top of a building there was three Shadows watching at the entrance of Tartarus. The group of Persona-Users was leaving the place. All three shadow reveal themselves, they were people, two men and a woman, wearing white masks with roman numbers on them and a black robe. The woman chuckle, she had the number XV on her mask.

"They are running away from the Shadows" She said. "Good call, the second floor was a Death trap. If they kept going, they'll be dead by now"

"Devil..." The man with the number XXI on his mask talk to her. "Why Akane was weaker than before?" He asks

"That's simple, World. When she first summons her Persona, she let it all out. She releases all her power at once, it was like an atom bomb exploded. Now she isn't in her best form. She needs to explore her powers, to understand them, her Personas aren't like the others. They are more than just simple Personas and every time she summon them, they take a lot of energy from her. And i mean, A LOT. So much energy that could kill a human being... But she isn't one, is she?"

"Should we send another Shadow to see how she reacts under pressure?" Ask the other man, his mask had the number IV. "How about a Shadow of the Tower Arcana? That would be a challenge and maybe we can kill one or two of those Persona Users in the process. I say we kill Narukami, he'll be a problem later on. Especially with that Persona of the World Arcana"

"Jester said that he'll take care of Narukami, personally" Said World. "Let's wait, for now. We need Akane to be a little more... Tougher" World look at Emperor. "Don't let that Shadow out yet. Tell Hunger to keep that monster down for at least a month"

"Still, there's something we have to take care of too, World" Said Devil. "The Velvet Room. I saw that weird assistant walking around like an idiot in Iwatodai Station. I think she was provoking me"

"Leave her be, for now"

* * *

 _ **4/15 Saturday**_

The next day Akane wake up earlier than usual, her body was sore from the battle in Tartarus that night. Akane takes a couple of serious hits, but nothing that could threat against her life. Her head didn't hurt anymore, so she gets up and decide to start the day with a little of optimist, despite the fact that she almost died yesterday. Akane takes a quick shower and put on her school uniform.

She went to the kitchen and find her mother making the breakfast. Akane came back home after the Dark Hour ended, with Mitsuru, and Minako was waiting for her. Mitsuru explains to Minako, what happened in Tartarus and Minako got a little angry at her because Akane almost got killed, but she didn't yell or make a big deal about it because she have been in that situation too. Sometimes she almost got herself killed in Tartarus too, so Minako just let it go, for now. Akane sits down at the table and saw the little breakfast in front of her, a cup of coffee and a toast. Akane look at her mother and smile at her, but didn't say a single word.

"Is everything okay?" She asks. Akane sighs.

"Yes, just a little sore from yesterday"

"If you are not feeling good, then you should stay at home for today" Akane quickly drink her coffee, despite the heat of the drink.

"No! I need to be there today. The clubs open today, so i need to be there. I'm the president of the Music Club, i can't skip class. Besides, if i don't get at least six members, Mitsuru will close the club" Akane explains.

"I see... Then i wish you good luck with that" Minako smile at her and finish her coffee. "I need to get going now. Say hello to your friends for me" Minako leave the cup in the dishwasher, kiss her daughter on the cheek and walk to the door. "Goodbye, sweety"

"Don't call me sweety! And say hello to Akihiko for me!" She yells and Minako leaves the house. Akane sighs again and look at her cup of coffee, it was half empty. She didn't want to drink it anymore, she prefers tea in the morning, but her mother always makes coffee when she's in a hurry. Akane grabs the cup and throw the coffee in the dishwasher. Akane eats her toast, grab her backpack and go to the door. She makes sure to grab her keys and leave everything turn off so it won't consume so much energy. Akane closes the door of the house and walk right to school. On her way to school, she crosses paths with Misaki and Haruka that were walking together to school. They say "Good Morning" to each other and walk together to school.

This was a normal day in the school and one day relatively short. Akane, Misaki and Haruka feel like school only lasted an hour or less, mostly because today, nobody was even paying attention to their teachers. Their minds were focused on the Clubs. As soon as school ended, everyone run away from their classroom and went straight to the club they wanted to join. Akane grabs the key from the Music Club in the Faculty Office and went straight to her club on the first floor. She got there pretty quickly and open the door. As soon as she did, she notices the piano in the center of the room, a couple of instruments in the corner and a lot of chairs piled up in another corner. Akane takes one of the chairs and sit next to the piano. She saw in a paper that a teacher gives to her. She needs to write her club members, and they at the same time she need their signs, but for now she didn't have any at all. Akane stays in the club for almost an hour, but no one came in. In that moment, Misaki and Haruka enter.

"How are you doing, Akane?" Misaki asks and look around the club, it was empty. "No one has come here yet?"

"No one... Damn, if i don't have at least 6 members until may 15, Mitsuru is going to close the Club. What do i do!?" Akane yells at Haruka and he backed away from her.

"First of all, don't yell at me" He said. "Second, why don't you get out and convince someone. It has to be at least someone"

"Mmmm, but last year i only had 4 members, including myself, they all went to Kendo or the Manga Club. Where i'm going to find...?" Akane could at them and smile. "Did any of you join a club yet?"

"... I'm not joining the Music Club" Said Misaki

"Me neither" Haruka shock his head.

"Please, we are friends, don't make me beg!"

"I'm sorry, but you know that i'm terrible with any instrument" Said Misaki. It was true, any instrument she touches, she breaks it. Who knows, maybe it was some kind of curse or she just does it on purpose. Haruka in the other hand, was very good with the battery. But he'll either join the Manga Club or Home economics.

"I don't care if you can't play a single instrument. Just join, write your name and then leave wherever you want. You don't need to be here at all, please" Akane bow to her and beg. "I'm begging you, help me!"

"Stop that! Besides, i don't like doing that. If i'm joining a club, then i'll assist to all their meetings"

"Fine... Haruka, i know you won't join, but can you give me some ideas to attract people here" Akane ask Haruka for help.

"Well... Why don't you convince people that the club will help them to improve in school?"

"It a Music Club, not a "I'm making you pass the tests Club". It's been almost an hour and no one came! I need a miracle!" Akane yell at the ceiling and just like the Gods hear her screaming, someone knock the door. "The Gods heard me" She said and walk to the door.

"Are you sure it's a student who wants to join? If it is, don't scare him away" Said Misaki.

"Misaki, At this point i would accept even a dog to be part of this club. The first day each club have at least 15 students joining. I'm lucky if i have at least one, so i don't care who's behind this door. I will accept any student!" Akane opens the door and regret it immediately. Murasaki Okuse was in front of her with her arms crossed. Akane close the door, slowly and lock it.

"DID YOU JUST CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR IN MY FACE, ARISATO!?" She yell and punch the door. "AND YOU LOCK IT TOO!? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"What were you saying?" Misaki asks. "You said that you'll accept any student, didn't you?"

"I did... But she's the exception" Akane whisper and Murasaki keep punching the door.

"Do you realize that she'll break your nose if you don't let her in, right?" Said Haruka.

"I know, but..." Akane didn't want Murasaki near her. She deserves that punch, but she also didn't want to deal with her. Now she was on the other side of the door, trying to break it. Break it! She doesn't care at all if she destroy the school property. Akane sighs and unlock the door, she knew that if she didn't let her in, she'll get something worse than a black eye the next time, maybe an broken arm or much worse. "Stop punching the door! I'll open it... But first, promise me that you won't hit me, or any of my friends"

"I won't punch you... I'll kick your ass!"

"... Just... Let's talk, Can you do that?"

"... Fine" She answer. Akane open the door and Murasaki punches her in the stomach. Akane fall to the ground and Murasaki enter the club. "That's for closing the door in my face"

"I... Know... Bitch"

"What did you call me?"

"Be... Welcome"

"That's better" Murasaki sit in one of the chairs and wait for Akane to stand up.

"Umm, Murasaki..." Haruka was a little nervous to have Murasaki here. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the Music Club, isn't that obvious, Yamagishi?"

"Well... I, um, never mind. Welcome" He said.

"You are part of this club too?" She point at him.

"No, i'll be in another club" He explain

"I see... Good luck then" She said while looking in the ground, avoiding eye contact. "I could care les of what you do..." Akane stand up and still feel the pain.

"Shit" Akane sit down. "So... You want to join...? Really?"

"You don't believe me?" Murasaki stand up.

"NO, no, i believe you!" Akane said and Murasaki sit down again. "It's just that... I don't see you as... Someone to play an instrument"

"I can play the electric guitar and the battery" Murasaki explain. "I also need a place to stay after school"

"Why?" Misaki asks

"Don't pretend that you care, Takeba" She almost yell at Misaki

"Alright" Akane sighs. "I only need your sign in this paper and you are officially in the Club" Murasaki grab the paper and sign.

"Done. Now what?" She asks. "Do we play the guitar? We form a band? Or we just see who's the best playing the guitar?" Murasaki was a little excited to play an instrument, something that surprise Akane, Haruka and Misaki.

"Maybe she isn't that bad... I think. She still didn't apologize to me for the punches and I think she'll never do" Akane thought. "Actually, today i was waiting for people to show up. But no one is joining the Music Club. If i don't get 6 members until may 15, they will close the club" When Akane says that, Murasaki's eyes widen.

"They can't do that shit" She said. "I mean... They WON'T do that shit" She stand up. Akane finds it weird that Murasaki actually cares about the club. Maybe she love music enough to care about the Music Club, or is just an excuse to not be at home, just like she said.

"Can you stop cursing in every sentence?" Misaki asks

"Fuck you, Takeba. Now we need more members. I refuse to go back home earlier and the other clubs are the worst... None of them want me near"

"I wonder why..." Akane whisper. Murasaki grab Akane's shoulder and drag her out of the club. "WAIT! Where are we going!?"

"We'll search more members. And if they don't want to join, we'll force them to!" Murasaki really wanted to stay in that Club by all means necessary. It makes Akane asks herself why. She could just go wherever she wants and do whatever she wants instead of going back home. But no, she choose a school club. Who knows what problems she have at home or she just simply wanted to avoid a family member. Either way, Akane is a little happy to have at least a member, but she doesn't like the way things are going.

"Wait, What!?" Akane try to break free from Murasaki's grasp. "Let me go, you psycho!" Misaki and Haruka stay in the Music Club watching how Murasaki drags Akane out of there.

"What the hell just happened?" Misaki asks

"I don't know..."


	11. Hiatus

_**This is actually a little message for all the followers and those who first read the story. I'll leave this message in the other stories. I'll focus in the stories that i'm about to finish and those that i first publish. In the case of the stories that are only 4 or five chapter long, i'll leave them in a hiatus until i finish the others. Sorry, but lately between the job, my thesis and other obligations i can't keep up with all the stories that i'm writing, that's why i'm writing this for all of my followers. I'll be focusing on the stories that are about to end and then focus in the rest. For example, the stories of X-men and Avenger will be in hiatus, the same goes for Persona and God Eater.**_

 _ **Don't worry, it won't be that long. I hope not. It will be a couple of month or a year at worst. I'm sure you all understand this. The stories that don't have this message will be the ones that i'm going to finish. Sorry about all the trouble.**_

 _ **Until the next time :D**_


End file.
